A Vampiress' redemption
by Dark Priestess66
Summary: What happens when the Elders decide to send a vampiress to heal the wounds of Cole's soul and heart?
1. Chapter 1

DarkPriestess66: I don't own Charmed. Read review. I had a dream about this so I thought I might try it out.

Sparkling blue eyes looked around the sleazy bar for someone she never knew existed, a human by the name of Cole Turner.

She spotted him, and walked up to the bar and sat down on a bar stool, she stood out because of her pale skin and expensive clothing,

"What can I get you?" the bartender asks,

"Jack Daniels," the woman replies, she didn't want to be here, but something you can't deny, like when stupid idiots in white and golden robes appear in your apartment, and order you to save someone you don't even know.

The clicked one of her delicate fangs, as she waited for the drunken Cole to notice her. But sadly he didn't.

The bartender came back with a shot glass full.

"Leave the bottle," the woman states, "And his next drink is on me."

Cole looked up at the woman sitting next to him, she was wearing a red velvet dress, and had a golden necklace with a silver fang dangling from it, she turned and smiled gently at him, showing one of her sharp delicate fangs, great just when he thought he could leave the supernatural, a vampiress shows up in his bar to torment him.

"Who says I'm here to torment you, Mr. Turner?" the woman whispered only to him.

Cole gaped at her, did she read his mind?

"Of course not, you're muttering to yourself," the woman explains, "I can hear you,"

"Why are you here then?" Cole asks

"First my name's Lillith Frost," Lillith replies, "I'm here on a path of redemption."

'redemption, why would a vampiress like her need redemption?' Cole thought,

Lillith took a sip of her drink, and shuddered at the feel of cool liquor on her tongue. "Sometimes what we think is best for us isn't." she stood up leaving a twenty on the table, she let her icy fingers trail over Cole's back, causing him to shiver. She smirked. 

"She's not the one for you, Cole. Sometimes, the one for you isn't someone you would except to find in the oddest of places." Lillith states, before she leaving the bar.

Cole scrambled to his feet and followed her outside. Where she was waiting for him.

"You don't know anything. Phoebe is the only one for me." Cole states,

Lillith blinked, "Then why did you follow me?"

Cole stared at her.

"Trust me, I don't want to be here. But They have decided to intervene of both our parts." Lillith explains, she casts her blue eyes up toward the stars.

"How would you know what love is, you're the undead?" Cole asks

Lillith's eyes filled with tears, "I'm immortal but I do know what love is. I have loved before, I was turned because of my so called love."

Cole felt sorry for the creature, but what could she do to help him.

Lillith ghosted up to Cole, and traced along his jaw, "I want to help you, I feel your emotions, your heart is broken, and your spirit too."

"No one can help me, I lost Phoebe." Cole replies, but he liked the feeling of a woman's touch on his face, never mind that she was a vampiress, who could kill him.

"Cole, you're blood doesn't call to me, I don't want to hurt you." Lillith replies, her eyes sparkling of the chance of a challenge and that was she was missing in her long life. She missed the challenge.

"what do you suggest I do, drop by your crypt?" Cole asks

Lillith laughed, when she stopped, she pulled out a notepad out of her purse and wrote down her address and phone number. "I don't sleep in a crypt, I have class unlike the others of my kind." she handed the paper of the Cole, "Come by tomorrow night, if you want to have a change of life."

Then she disappeared into the darkness of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

After meeting the challenge that was Cole Turner, the vampiress went on to prowl the streets of San Francisco, looking for evil intent, Lillith thought if she fed from evil creatures or evil humans it would be not upset the balance, but mostly she lived off of donated blood, she had a stock pile in her fridge. But there was nothing better then a fresh hunt; she didn't kill her victims like most of her kind. She just took enough blood and left them with a feeling of a hangover, but if her prey was a demon, she would vanquish him.

She was stalking a demon now, slinking from shadow to shadow like a panther, she breathed in the demonic scent, and found her prey about kill an innocent. She struck like lighting, her mouth clamping the demon's jugular letting his life blood flow into her mouth renewing her strength. She backed off as she felt the heat that came from the demon as he burst into flames.

Her blue eyes blazed as she looked at the innocent she just saved, "Leave." she ordered.

The man ran for it.

Lillith took a napkin from her pocket and wiped her mouth off and strolled out of the alley, content with a full stomach of blood; when she fed off of a demon. She could survive for least three weeks the power of a demon no matter level it was coursed though her veins like a fire,

She wondered back to her apartment complex when she felt the unmistakable energy of an Elder. Her lips curled over teeth, she snarled under her breathe. '_Why is an __elder__ doing here now?_'

She walked into the building paying no heed to the attendant at the door. Who stared at her for the unearthly beauty, she possesses. She walked up to her apartment and opened the door to find Cecil there waiting for her.

"Come to make my eternal life harder then it already is?" Lillith asks,

"Lily," Cecil replies, "I didn't, I just come to see how you are fairing, you look radiant tonight."

"Spare me your flattery, what do you want this time. I'm already doing what your kind has asked of me, i have met Cole Turner." Lillith replies, as she glides over to her push couch and sits down crossing her ankles and folding her hands in her lap like a lady of proper breeding like she was centuries ago. "Don't let my physical age deceive you, but I am older then i look, i will not be manipulated like your disciples."

"But you do not want to be vanquished by the Charmed Ones." Cecil replies,

Lillith raised a perfect eyebrow, "Is that a threat?"

"Hardly, my dear." Cecil replies, "So do you think you can save him?"

"If by saving him, you mean seducing him until he wants me more then the witch. No. I gave him a taste of my charms, but I will not seduce him." Lillith replies, "and I will not turn him either unless that is his wish."

The Elder regarded the vampiress then nods, "I understand."

"Anything else, you need. I must sleep soon?" Lillith asks,

"Nothing, but we still wonder about your origins," answers Cecil

Lillith stood up, "That my dear Elder is none of your business. My creator is long since gone and I have no allegiance to the so called Queen of vampires. Vanquish her and I will still live on."

"I take it you and her don't get along?" Cecil asks

"No, and I wish you would let the witches deal with her." Lillith replies her once warm blue eyes now cold as ice. "Otherwise I will rip her heart out and enjoy every agony filled scream, she has."

Cecil orbed out on that note.

"Elders, who needs them." Lillith mutters as she made sure all curtains were closed tight, she went into her bedroom, where a mahogany coffin lay open and inviting. Some vampires stuck to the traditional ways of sleeping in crypts by day, but not Lillith, she enjoyed living in her apartment. Everything in the apartment had a human theme to it, except for the thick velvet curtains to block out the sun, during the day. At night she let in the night breeze.

The vampiress changed into a silk nightgown, and climbed into her coffin and closed the lid and settled in for the day.

~~~~Penthouse~~~~

Cole sat in a chair, staring at nothing, the piece of paper Lillith had given him on the side table.

"_She's not the one for you, Cole. Sometimes, the one for you isn't someone you would except to find in the oddest of places." _the vampiress' voice kept repeating his mind, he didn't know what she meant unless she was willing to save him from himself. No that couldn't be it.

The feel of her touch kept coming back to him, and he found himself wanting more, she made him feel things he never did with Phoebe. She was a mystery, one that he would want to solve.

He stood up and walked over to the picture of him and Phoebe. "Maybe Phoebe was right, that we weren't meant to be."

"_I'm immortal but I do know what love is. I have loved before, I was turned because of my so called love." _another statement made the demonically challenged man wonder, what did she mean, was she as heartbroken as he is now? Was she willing to put up with him just to save herself heartache or was she really being honest about wanting to help him?

Why was he thinking about her now?

_Maybe you want to move on and be with someone who won't break your heart. _A small voice inside him whispered.

"I need sleep, I'm not thinking clearly." Cole muttered.

He walks into his bedroom and falls into bed without even changing his clothes.

~~~Apartment~~~~

Blue eyes fluttered open at twilight, a delicate pale hand slips from the coffin as the vampiress awakens. Lillith climbs out of her coffin and fluffs the pillow back and closes the lid, she looks around her bedroom and found a fold up card on her nightstand.

"Are you kidding me, they really are trying to set me up." Lillith states, she walked over and picked up the card.

'_Here's a little information about your charge/prey? _

_Cole likes walks in the park, jazz, fine wine. He's ticklish (toes and waist especially) He's an excellent salsa dancer, pretends otherwise. He likes steak, medium rare, and artichokes. He's great in bed. Good stamina. _

_From the Elders._'

Lillith's eyes widen in horror as she read the last line over again. She looked up at the ceiling "One of you, get your robed ass down here! Now!"

Blue and white orbs appeared, a female Elder appears.

Lillith glared at her.

"What is the meaning of this?" Snarled the vampiress.

The Elder takes a step backward. "We just thought you could use information about Cole."

"Information! You call this information. I feel like I'm on a human dating game show!" Lillith states.

"We just wanted to help, all of the magical community does." the Elder reasons,

"There stop butting in on my private affairs. I will save him and I will not abide by your rules!" exclaims Lillith.

"Then you're not going to be happy about this. A Cupid has been assigned to him to make him see you could love him." the Elder replies calmly.

"Love him? You and the other Elders have been up there too long. Your heads are in the clouds." Lillith states. "I guess I have some shopping to do,"

"Remember the saying a way to a man's heart is though his stomach." the Elder teases and orbs out.

Lillith sighs and goes to her closet, picks out a pair of jeans and purple t-shirt, after changing she picks up her purse and heads to the market.

DarkPriestess66 says, The Elders borrowed the information about Cole from the Book of Shadows.


	3. Chapter 3

The local supermarket wasn't a place for a vampiress, the scents were distracting. Lillith pushed cart down the aisle, looking at everything that humans ate. She grabbed what she thought a human male would like. She hasn't dealt with a relationship in past four hundred years. She was out of date. She wasn't used to doing the courting.

During her human life; she was the daughter of a Governor, everything was handed to her. She had only to smile and look pretty, which she did but she longed for companionship, she longed for freedom of her father, and most of all, she longed for love. One night during one of the parties that her father had thrown is when she met the one who she thought she would love until her dying day, a man by the name of Maxwell Nicoletti. Little did she know, he was a vampire.

He was everything, she dreamed about. He was refined and sophisticated, handsome, he looked at her like she was the only person in the world. A three weeks later, her perfect world came crashing down, when Maxwell took her out to the gardens of her father's house. There he leaned forward like he was kiss her but he bit her instead, she felt weak as she knew her blood was leaving her body, and that is when he revealed himself to be a vampire.

"_I can hear your heart weakening, tell me my sweet Lily, do you want to live?_" he had asked

She didn't know what she was doing at the time, she begged for life any life, she was afraid of dieing without knowing what true love felt like, so she answered "_Yes, I want to live!_"

She watched with weakened human eyes as he raised his wrist to his mouth and jerked it over one of his fangs and pressed his bleeding wrist to her mouth. "_Drink, my sweet child, and you will have your life back and more._"

Lillith drank until he pulled away and just left her without looking back. Mortal death was agony as she writhed and curled in on herself wishing to die. When the pain finally stopped she opened her eyes to a new world, she was strong, beautiful but frozen at the tender age of twenty one.

The new vampiress took one last look at her father's house, knowing she would never be accepted there again and fled into the night. Rumors over the years, said she had eloped with Maxwell. But she sneered at the name of the creature who gave her eternal life.

Of course, she did meet up with Maxwell twenty years later, let's just say he didn't survive the encounter. Then she learned of the Charmed Ones, she was almost willing to break in to their home, and wait until they vanquished her, to end her very long life, but the Elders had other plans for her. After the Charmed One named Prue had died, they threw out a rule about witches and whitelighters being together to reconstitute the Charmed Ones and they vanquished the first Source of All Evil, and the Elders came to her. Saying she had a greater destiny then just passing along the timelines. She was to save Cole Turner's sanity and life. How was the vampiress going to complete with the memory of loving a Charmed One?

Lillith blinked and noticed she was no longer at the supermarket, instead she was standing in front of Cole's penthouse door.

"How did I get here?" Lillith asks, She figured that she must of just followed his scent. she was about to knock when her cell phone rang. She looked at the caller id and it was a number she didn't recognize. "Hello?"

"Lillith? I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Cole's voice replies,

"Of course not, I was awake at twilight. Please forgive my bluntness, but why are you calling?" Lillith asks.

"I'm not really sure myself, but I would really like someone to talk too." Cole answers,

Lillith gave a breathy laugh, "Well that's good news, but would you mind opening the door, I kinda look like a idiot standing here,"

"Wait, you're outside?" Cole asks

Lillith could hear his footsteps walking closer to the door, when he opened the door. She kinda wrinkled her nose. Cole was still wearing the clothes from the night before. When they first met.

Cole being a gentlemen took a few grocery sacks from the vampiress. "What's this?"

Lillith looks down at her tennis shoes, "I thought you would be hungry, after a night of drinking."

"Thanks, I guess," Cole replies feeling flustered that someone would have taken the time to think about his well being.

Lillith looks up at him, even in his shabby state she felt her heart swell to the point of aching, but she ignored it. "I don't mean to be rude but would you mind taking a shower please."

Cole smiled, "I guess I could, I'm offending your sense of smell aren't I?"

"Just a little bit." Lillith replies, "I'll put these away,"

Cole nods, and walked off after putting the sacks on the counter. A few minutes later, Lillith heard the sound of water running in the bathroom.

The vampiress didn't know what she was doing but she knew the basics of cooking, hours upon hours of watching Food Network. She put away the cold stuff she brought, her hand touched a bottle and when she looked at the label she nearly screamed. She brought Château Lafite Rothschild 1900.

"Where did I go to buy this?" She asks herself. She shook her head, oh well she was rich, one of the perks of being a vampiress, she hordes gold and jewels, over the years. She set to work preparing a small feast.

Lillith couldn't believe what she was doing, cooking for a man she barely knew what is going on with her?

'_You like him, you're hoping to heal the wounds of your heart as well as his._' a voice replies,

Lillith stiffen as she heard the voice, she notices time seemed to slow down the steak was barely sizzling, she turned around and came face to face with a Cupid.

"You!" snarls Lillith "Will Leave Me Alone!"

"I can't do that, and how are you able to see me?" the Cupid asks

"Don't they teach anything about vampiresses?" Lillith asks, "I'm outside of time all together."

The Cupid just stared at her.

"Let me break this down for you, You can't plant seeds of blossoming love within my heart. Vampires and Vampiresses don't fall in love by Cupids." Lillith explained very slowly.

"But you're giving up on love. I would go down in magical history for uniting a vampiress and the former Source of All Evil." the Cupid replies,

"Are you brain dead in there, Love is what got me this curse in the first place?" Lillith asks

"But you two are perfect match, the ring doesn't lie." the Cupid explains,

Lillith grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him to her face, "Listen very carefully even if I was willing, I would never earn someone else's love, I'm just here to save him from doing something stupid."

"Keep telling yourself that," the Cupid replies before fading out.

"I hate Cupids." Lillith mutters. She turned back around and noticed someone in a black suit standing there. She snarled at the Avatar. "Leave him be, I won't let him join your ranks."

"Protective, aren't you over someone, who isn't yours." the Avatar replies, "Maybe dare I say you even love him already."

"Leave before I drink your blood," Lillith states, as she went back to cooking.

Cole walked out as he smelled something good, and gasps as he saw Lillith standing in his kitchen like she belonged there, minding her own business, cooking for him.

Lillith didn't look over from the potatoes she was chopping, "You smell better, I mean that in the best possible way, you don't stink like that bar."

"Why are you doing this?" Cole asks as he came nearer

"Doing what? Being nice for someone, who needs a friend?" Lillith asks her heart constricted at the word friend, was the Avatar right?

'_Why does she sound so sad when she said the word friend. Could she like me?_' Cole thought watched Lillith frying the potatoes, for someone who doesn't need to eat, she sure can make a guy hungry.

Lillith took the steaks off the indoor grill and put them on a plate, along with the artichokes and fried potatoes, '_I can't believe I'm using his favorite foods against him like this._'

she took the plates to the table, and went back for some wine glasses, and the wine, she pour Cole's glass first and set beside his plate.

Cole looked at her with suspicion, how did she know what he liked?

"I had Higher help." Lillith admitted, "They gave me what She wrote about you, they're trying to help."

"Then why did you agree to this in the first place?" Cole asks as he took a bite of the steak and nearly sighed in bliss.

Lillith sighed "Pain, Heartache, rejection, I know well, when I first heard about you, I didn't believe someone else could be hurting as much if not more then I do. I said last night, I'm on a path of redemption. I lived four hundred and fifteen years regretting the choice I made, if I could go back and kicked my human self in the ass, I would."

"What happen to you?" Cole asks

Lillith smiled sadly, "About the same as you, fell in love." she then explained about her human life and how she met and fell in love with the vampire who had left her broken and immortal.

"I'm sorry," Cole apologized, "If I ever see him, I would..." he trailed off, why did he feel so protective of her?

"Don't worry, I caught up with him and he didn't enjoy seeing me again," Lillith replies, "Any way, I said before I want to help, maybe we can heal each other's wounds."

"I don't know, You're asking a lot." Cole replies,

Lillith's eyes blazed, "I wasn't talking about a relationship. I was just saying we could be friends." she stood up and walked over to the doors of the balcony and opened them to the night air, she walked out and looked up at the stars,

She felt the current shift as Cole joined her,

"I never really took the time to just look at the night, I was always was out prowling though the streets searching for demons to hunt." Lillith states, "But what do I know, I never felt truly alive again until now."

"Where do you live?" Cole asks

"You see that bunch of lights just that way," Lillith replies, as she pointed the north, "There's an apartment complex in that direction owned by some demons who turned their back of the Source, oh about fifteen years ago. They decided they were better off living as humans. They're nice anyone of the supernatural seeking a place to stay just has to come to them and they set them up."

"I was wondering about that place. When I was Belthazar I could sense the demons there." Cole replies,

"We of vampiric nature aren't that welcome among demons, I wondered what they did to get banned from the underworld?" Lillith asks

"They wanted to take over," Cole replies, "I remember I was there."

"I'm not welcome among most of those circles either," Lillith laughed,

"Why?" Cole asks

"My diet mostly, I don't like killing my victims." Lillith replies, "If you ever saw someone stumbled out of an alley, like he was drunk or hungover. That would be me."

"I don't think I want to meet you in a dark alley," Cole states,

Lillith turned to him, "Why Mr. Turner was a joke I just heard?"

"I guess it was," Cole replies, for the first time since Lillith arrived, he didn't think about his ex-wife. "So is everything, we were taught about your kind true?"

Lillith turned and glided up to him, and her fangs grazed his skin of his neck, then she backed up, "That we're nothing but soulless, blood thirsty monsters. Depending on who you run into. I haven't killed anyone who didn't deserve it."

"Don't do that, it creeps me out." Cole replies,

"I can't help what I am, but that wasn't like I was going to bite you," Lillith states, "Anyway, Yes, I do sleep in a coffin, no, it doesn't have to have dirt of my homeland, garlic, crosses, don't work on me. But some of my kind do sleep in crypts, they stick to the traditional ways, I have bills to pay, I have a bank account, I live like a mortal, so I'm a freak among immortals."

"I don't think you're a freak, insane maybe, but not a freak." Cole replies,

"I'm suppose to be saving you from your insanity, not adding to mine." Lillith gently teases, "But I guess saving you from your absorbed demonic powers, is going to the toughest part."

Cole just shook his head, "I only did it to return to this world, and claim Phoebe back."

Lillith nods, "First off, no more talk about her. I can't help you if you're going to dwell in the past,"

"But..." Cole protests, but Lillith placed a finger to his lips,

"I'm never good with this sort of thing, but you didn't have many friends living in the Underworld for the past hundred and some years, and neither have I, this is the first time, I haven't left the country." Lillith explains. "You need sleep,"

"I don't want too," Cole replies,

Lillith rolls her eyes, "Unless you're going to take to sleeping during the day, that is I'm going to be taking your nights either way,"

"You are annoying," Cole states,

"You'll learn love me in time, now we have got think of something for you to do, in the daylight." Lillith replies, "Besides sitting here being dark, handsome, and brooding," Lillith's eyes widened, '_Did I just say that outloud, stupid, stupid, stupid,_'

"I was the ADA," Cole replies, "But that was just a cover and I was trying to be good."

Lillith laughs "Oh goodness, don't get me started on the legal system, they are bunch of corrupt idiots, no wonder why demons like the job."

"How do you know?" Cole asks

"You're standing in the mists, of one of the world's oldest if I do say so, beautiful lawyers. I have a few law degrees." Lillith answers, "But I only take cases at night."

Lillith walked back into the Penthouse, and started clearing away their dishes.

"You don't have do that," Cole states.

"Let me enjoy being a female, I was raised to do this, besides sitting and looking like china doll." Lillith replies,

The Vampiress cleared the table and washed the dishes, before looking up at Cole though her eyelashes, "I don't suppose, you have enough sense in your head, to do laundry?"

Cole just stared at her, "I thought you were here to help, not be a maid."

"I am, it wouldn't do me any good if I have come to a pig sty every night. Unless you want a change of pace and hang out at my place." Lillith replies, she thought for a few seconds, "On second thought, just pack a suitcase, you need to get out of this place. To many memories."

Cole didn't move,

Lillith glared "Are you waiting for a embossed invitation?"

"Bossy vampiress." Cole muttered

"Arrogant human!" Lillith exclaims, "Great where am I going to put him?"

DarkPriestess66 says, Leave a Review.


	4. Chapter 4

DarkPriestess66 says, Lillith can see Cupids because she's not human, she's outside of time and space all together, kinda like the Avatars. Cole is human but with demonic powers from the wasteland, he can't them only feel them when they step in to, as Lillith would say interfere.

Lillith opened the door to her apartment, and step aside to allow Cole in first,

"This is your apartment?" Cole asks, he looked around the spacious living room, something you would find in a Better Home and Garden magazine, there was nothing in here except for the velvet curtains to suggest the occupant wasn't one of the living dead.

"It is for this decade," Lillith answers, "I move around a lot being immortal and all that, I don't want the humans to know, throws off the balance. But since this a demonic owned establishment, I can living here as long as I need too."

"I see," Cole mutters, but Lillith could hear him. She showed him a closet to put his things,

"I believe Nixon was in office when I bought this couch, but the bed hasn't been used." Lillith explains, but Cole wasn't paying attention, she turned and found him looking at photographs along the walls,

"who are they?" Cole asks,

Lillith looked at the photos with a wistful expression, "Some of my human friends, long since gone with time, but I treasure the memories, it's back when magic was open, and they weren't afraid. But this picture, I love most of all." she ran an icy finger along the frame, "I drew it myself, a few years after I was turned, it's my mother and father the way I remember them."

The man had short cropped hair, that was the color of straw, in the modern times it would be called blonde, he had blue eyes, he wasn't breathing handsome, but his smile made up for it. The woman was beautiful, with waves of raven wing black hair, and cobalt blue eyes, but they weren't warm, it was like she didn't want to be in that picture.

"My mother wasn't the nicest human on the planet, sometimes, I think she was my stepmother, if I didn't look like her at least." Lillith replies,

Cole glanced at Lillith and saw the human in her when she was thinking about her parents, "What happened to them, I mean after you chose to give up your life with them?"

"My father died of heartache, I went to his funeral and payed my respects after the service ended, and wept because I loved him, my mother married again of course, but this time she was happy, I found out a few years after she died that her first marriage wasn't a love-match, it was an arranged marriage, I was the only good thing she had." Lillith answers, "This was in England, mind you. America wasn't founded yet."

"Brit," muttered Cole

"Cowboy," Lillith replies, "Of course, I traveled to America when the time came, I killed some of the traders that were sailing to America, but left some of them alive, because they didn't have the wits to say what caused the others to die, it was a plague of some kind, I didn't enjoy the witch, vampires, werewolf hunts, the Old West was fun, I even had a demonic best friend back then."

"Really? What was his name?" Cole asks, he felt a emotion, he hasn't felt in two years, jealousy.

"Her name was Elizabeth." Lillith answers,

Cole turned sharply "What did you just say?"

Lillith looked up at him, he was pale, "You're as pale as I am, what's wrong?" she took his arm and lead him to the couch, "Talk to me."

"Elizabeth was my mother." Cole replies,

Lillith gasps and her eyes hardened, "That's what she was doing. That horrible snake." She stood up and started pacing getting faster with every thought, "How could I have been so blind back then,"

"What are you talking about and will you stop, you're making me dizzy," Cole asks

Lillith stopped pacing and stood with her back toward Cole, "I taught her everything I know about the Art of Seduction, I didn't know she was going to seduce a mortal."

"You did what?" asks Cole in disbelief.

Lillith turned back to him, her eyes smoldering, "Vampires and Vampiresses are good at seducing mortals, how do you think we get them to come with us willingly, she was curious as to how I could lure mortals into my bed or out into the night with me,"

"So you showed her how," Cole guessed,

"Seduced a male right in front of her and she took to the lessons like a fish to water." Lillith replies,

"So that lead to me, nice to know that the vampiress who is suppose to save me, is the one who helped create me in the first place." Cole states.

"How was I to know, she was going for the most powerful figurehead of that time, I wasn't with her during the day," Lillith replies, she bit her lip, "I guess I have to thank her one of these days,"

"Why?" Cole asks, he wanted to really know.

"Because if she didn't seduce her husband and had you, I wouldn't have met you a hundred and some years later." Lillith answers, She looked at the curtains, she felt the sunrise, "I must sleep soon, and we've been up all night."

Lillith went into her bedroom and into her closet, she rummaged around until she found a pillow and a set of sheets, "I'm a sentimental fool, keeping all this junk."

Cole walked in, and looked at the closet, seeing all kinds of garment bags, "You know you could sell half of this,"

Lillith spun around, her teeth bared before she realized who it was. "Rule number one, don't sneak up on a vampiress."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Cole apologizes,

"It's okay, why did you come in here?" Lillith asks

"I guess, I just wanted tell you have a good sleep," Cole replies,

Lillith stares at him before her daring side shown, she walked over to him, keeping her eyes on his. She leaned forward and gently kissed his cheek, "That's sweet, Cole."

The Vampiress opens her coffin, and sighs, she wished she could stay up in both daylight and nighttime. She gave Cole one last glance and smiles slightly as he was touching his cheek where she kissed him, maybe winning his heart wouldn't be so hard after all.

'_When did I fall in love with him?_' was her last coherent thought before sleep claimed her.

The night night, when Lillith awaken, she decided it was time for some investigating, she needed to know if Phoebe Halliwell had truly lost all faith in Cole, because if she was going to start anything with him, she had to make sure she was the only one.

Lillith left the apartment, as an excuse of needing to hunt. Which wasn't true, she ghosted along the tops of building until she made it to 1329 Prescott street,

She listened in with her acute hearing,

"There you are. Paige, did you ever make that vanquishing potion?" Phoebe Halliwell's voice asks,

Lillith bristled at the thought of Her Cole being vanquished. '_Wait, when did I start thinking of him as mine?_'

"Vanquishing potion?" Paige Matthews asks,

"The one for Cole. Remember I gave you the letter opener with his blood on it?" Phoebe asks

"Right, vanquishing potion. I'm sorry, I didn't know you needed that right away. Do you?" Paige asks,

"Well, if the nightmare I had last night turns out to be a premonition, then yeah, big time. He had me back in the underworld as his queen." Phoebe replies,

Lillith's lips curled over her teeth, and she snarled, "Over my undead body,"

"Oh, yeah, but you've had that nightmare before." Piper replies, "Besides you have seen Cole in a while,"

"I've lived that nightmare before, we all have, but this time we have to be prepared." Phoebe states, "He could be buying his time, trying to figure out a way to win me back."

"Of course, he hasn't even been thinking of you, since he's been with me." Lillith states, from the open window of the attic that she just ran up, causing the Charmed Ones to go into defensive stances.

Piper tries to blow Lillith up but the vampiress was too quick,

"Oh please, if I was going to kill you, I already would have." Lillith laughed. "Freeze me, and deal with them" she looked up at the ceiling of the attic,

"The Elders?" Paige asks, "Who are you?"

"Lillith Frost, I'm a vampiress," Lillith replies, "I heard you talking just now, and there is no way, you can vanquish Cole."

The Charmed Ones glanced at each other,

"I thought we vanquished the vampires already?" Paige asks

"Not all of us, there are a few covens left." Lillith replies, "anyway, I'm here to tell you, he's been given to me."

"Please tell me as dinner." Phoebe begs,

Lillith crosses the room and glares her, "No, I've been assigned by the Elders to fix what you did." 

"That means you're good right?" Piper asks

"Depending on who you ask, but yes, I'm good and I'm the only one who can keep Cole's head on straight." Lillith replies, "He's staying with me, so I can fix him, you ripped him apart, he's broken, heart and soul, and now that I see for myself, you are too."

"He doesn't have a heart, he was the Source!" Phoebe exclaims,

"He does too and it is mine, broken and bleeding but it's mine all the same." Lillith states, she then turns to Piper, "By the way, that baby has my protection, any demons that come after her, I will drain the life out of."

she then left and found a low level demon and drank him dry. Before returning to her apartment. She went inside and found Cole watching tv,

"Have a nice time?" Cole asks, relived that she didn't meet up with Phoebe or her sisters.

"Yes, I had a encounter I rather soon forget." Lillith replies as she trails her fingers along his neck before going into the kitchen, "Have you eaten yet?"

"No, I was kinda worried about you." Cole replies, looking at her.

Lillith smiles, but then felt guilty about not telling him the truth. She busied herself with making Cole something to eat. "I saw the sisters." she admits.

"You are crazy," Cole states, "they could have vanquished you,"

"Yes, I am crazy," Lillith replies but silently adds '_about you,_'

"So what happened?" Cole asks,

"Phoebe wants to vanquish you, she thinks you want her back." Lillith replies, "I don't know how I would handle that if it's true."

"i did at first, but now I'm not so sure." Cole replies, "I come to realize, I will never earn Phoebe's trust back, but I have someone's else's trust."

Lillith looked up at him, "Whose?"

"Yours." Cole answers, "You have put so much faith in me, that I can be good, also you're cute when you say things you don't mean too."

Lillith's heart surged, her blood felt electrified. "You have my trust, Cole. You could have more if you want too."

Cole smiled at her, "but first there is something I have to do,"

"What?" asks Lillith,

"I have to help Phoebe." Cole replies,

"Help her?" Lillith repeated,

"She needs to regain her trust in men," Cole explains, "And it's my fault, she lost it in the first place."

"It's not your fault, It's hers. She should have never strip you of Belthazar," Lillith replies, "But you're right, and we'll help her together."

DarkPriestess66 says, I used part of Happily Ever After, so I don't own it. Review Please.


	5. Chapter 5

DarkPriestess66 says, I have no clue when Cole really started drinking, but I'll say it was right when he realized Phoebe's trust in him was gone completely, so sometime after he saved her from being a Mermaid forever, and I have to add some of the Happily Ever After ep to this, because it doesn't seem fair to Phoebe that she still doesn't trust men.

Lillith watched as men and women are waltzing in the center of a room, and she suddenly felt back in her old life. She was having flashbacks of her previous life, of being a spoiled brat.

"You miss it don't you?" asks Cole, looking at her. They were waiting for Phoebe to show up, since she was trapped in a fairy tale, Lillith had done some reconnaissance work and found all the fairy tales were true in some point.

"Sometimes," Lillith replies, "It's hard to image what my life could have been like, I could have been stuck in a pointless marriage to some horrid old man of my father's choosing."

"It might be awhile, till Phoebe arrives, may I have this dance?" Cole replies holding out his hand.

"I would love too," Lillith answers, as she takes his hand and Cole spun her onto to the dance floor.

Lillith listened to the sound of the music, and Cole's heartbeat as well, until a voice interrupts.

"Excuse me, pardon me, comin' through." Phoebe's voice states, and the crowd parts allowing her access,

Lillith looks at Cole, his eyes weren't on Phoebe they were on the human that the witch stop in front of.

"Can you hear what they're saying?" Cole whispers,

"Yeah, want me to eavesdrop?" Lillith answers, she focused on the distinct voices of Phoebe and the guy, she was with.

"Phoebe, you came. I'm so glad." the guy states and Lillith murmured to Cole,

"Yeah, well, I didn't really have much of a choice." Phoebe replies,

"You look fabulous." the guycompliments

"Thanks." Phoebe states,

"Sounds like Cinderella to me," Lillith states, "Now what could go wrong with this," she then went back to giving a play by play,

"I just hope you're not here with someone else." the guy states,

"Oh, no, I am definitely not here with someone else, even if that someone else thinks I am." Phoebe replies and even Lillith had trouble understanding that statement.

"Sorry?" the guy asks

"I think it's time to interrupt, don't you?" Lillith asks, she and Cole made their way over, Phoebe sees them approaching.

"Oh. Well, speak of the devils." Phoebe groans,

"What are you doing here?" Cole asks

"As if you don't know." Phoebe replies, pretending not to know Lillith, who stared at her,

"Actually, I don't." Cole states, Lillith gave his hand a gentle squeeze in reassurance

"Listen, Cole, these boots may be made for walking, but they're never walking back to you, buddy." Phoebe states,

"Boots?" Cole asks

"You know what I mean." Phoebe replies,

"Am I up to something again?" Cole asks

Lillith widened her eyes in surprise, "Oh you must be Phoebe, I've heard so much about,I think we can be great friends,"

"why don't we get a drink?" The guy asks

"Okay." Phoebe agrees,

"Oh. You two here together?" Cole asks surprised

"Yeah, yeah, isn't that part of your master plan?" Phoebe asks, "What is she doing here,"

"I'm his date," Lillith replies, "We go way back,"

"There is no master plan." Cole replies,

"At least not one that'll work. Okay, you ready?" Phoebe states,

"Yes." Phoebe's date replies,

Phoebe and her date start to walk away.

"Phoebe, wait, listen." Cole states,

"Why don't you back off, pal?" Adam asks, He grabs Cole and Cole twists his arm. It doesn't seem to hurt him. Lillith sensed something was wrong with him,

"Excuse me." Cole states,

"Okay, you know what? Leave him alone, Cole. Let him go." Phoebe states, and Cole lets go. She turns to her date "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. You ready?" the guy Lillith sensed that his name was Adam replies,

They start to walk away again.

"Phoebe, I don't think you should..." Cole starts to warn her,

"I agree," Lillith whispers,

"I don't care what you think. Just stay the hell away from me, both of you." Phoebe interrupts, they walk away.

"The best we can do, Cole; is keep watching her. He's bound to slip up somewhere," Lillith replies, "i don't trust him, and I have about three hundred years of experience to go on."

"How are we going to do that, she won't let us near her?" Cole asks,

Lillith wrapped her arms around his neck, "That is what dancing is for, she can't really tell us where to dance, my dear."

"Are you sure, you just don't want me to yourself, I see some guys have their eyes on you," Cole replies,

"I wouldn't say that," Lillith states,

They danced closer to Phoebe and Adam, until Lillith stiffen up, her eyes scanned the room wildly,

"What's wrong?" Cole asks concerned for the woman in his arms,

"I sense a whitelighter," Lillith murmured against his neck, her eyes spotted a blonde haired, blue eyed man just as Phoebe was going over to him. "Something must be wrong with the Charmed Ones if their whitelighter is here."

"We got to stop Adam," Cole replies,

Lillith nods, "We better hurry,"

Adam starts to follow Phoebe but Cole and Lillith stops him.

"I don't know what happened to you, but I do know evil when I see it. And you're it." Cole states,

"I don't know what you're talking about." Adam denies,

"No, of course you don't. But if you try to hurt Phoebe; I'll kill you." Lillith replies, "Keep an eye on him," she states after Adam walks off, "I'm going to follow Phoebe and the whitelighter."

Lillith walks off, she glides along the dance floor, to the people who sees her, she's just dancing. She finally made it out of the ball room, and followed Phoebe ducking around corners when she thought she would be spotted. She was in hearing range now.

"Paige's dead? What do you mean she's dead?" Phoebe asks,

Lillith raises an eyebrow at this, Paige ate an apple and seemed to drop dead.

"Don't worry the dwarfs are all over it." Leo replies

"The dwarfs?" Phoebe repeats,

"Piper cast a spell that wound up summoning the descendants of the seven dwarfs. Actually, they prefer to be called little people now." Leo explains,

"Snow White and the Little People." Phoebe states,

Lillith bit her lip to keep from laughing, Snow White and the Little People.

"Look, the point is that they preserve the dead, it's what they do. At least it'll buy us time until we can vanquish the evil witch who's behind all this." Leo states,

"Cole is behind all of this." Phoebe replies, "And Lillith too,"

The vampiress rolled her eyes, '_Sure blame me, after all every vampire you came across was Evil._'

"Not according to the Elders he's not." Leo replies, "And they were quite closed mouthed about what Lillith is doing with Cole. They told me it was none of my business."

"Wh-?" Phoebe asks

"Look, even if they were responsible there's nothing more that you can do here. Piper needs you back home to try and save Paige." Leo replies,

"Okay." Phoebe replies,

Phoebe and Leo run into a different hallway were there were no people around.

"okay, Let's orb." Phoebe states,

Lillith watched from a different corner having to double back, good thing she knew the building by heart. She growled when Adam walks around the corner.

"Phoebe. Where are you going? Who is this guy?" Adam asks

"This is my brother-in-law. Something's happened and I gotta get home. I'm really sorry, Adam." Phoebe explains

"Then let me give you a ride." Adam suggests,

Cole shows up. "Don't go anywhere with this guy."

Phoebe punches him in the face.

"Cole!" Lillith exclaims, and runs out of her hiding spot, "Are you alright?" she looked him over and didn't see anything wrong.

"How could you have done this?" Phoebe asks

"Ah, done what?" Cole replies "I'm fine, Lily, she didn't hurt me."

"You're crazy, he didn't do anything. Hell's bells, he's been sleeping all day." Lillith adds.

Adam takes Phoebe's hand. "Come on."

"Phoebe, wait." Leo states,

Adam and Phoebe walk away.

"Leave her alone." Lillith warns,

"Keep them away from me." Phoebe states to Leo

Leo stands in Cole and Lillith's way.

"Leo, he's evil." Cole states

"Really? And what are you?" Leo asks

Lillith growls and darts forward and grabs Leo by the collar of his shirt, and raises him up in the air, "I'm just about tired of your kind," she doubles over in pain as she hears a loud jingle in her head, she drops Leo to the ground and fell to her knees.

"Lily?" Cole asks worried as he touched her shoulders.

"Alright, I won't threaten your whitelighter ever again, just stop with the jingle, Cecil." Lillith states, she straighten up as the loud jingle in her head disappears, "Goodness, I don't know how you whitelighters put up with that jingle, it's loud."

"How did you hear that?" Cole asks while Leo looks at Lillith with a strange expression on his face.

"The Elders decided they needed a way to keep track of me, so they put me on their radar" Lillith replies, "It's like having a leash on me,"

"I'm going to follow Phoebe." Leo suggests, "I want to talk to you later, Lillith."

"Fine." Lillith agrees. She looks at Cole, "We need to get moving, if Phoebe is in the Cinderella fairy tale, Paige is Snow White, something bound to happen to the other Charmed One."

The clock chimed midnight as they followed after Leo, only to find him gone, when they reached Adam, he was holding a pumpkin up in the air.

"Put it down." Cole warnsAdam turns around with the pumpkin still raised. "Gently."

"I can't. The witch'll kill me." Adam replies,

Lillith felt her fangs sliding down, she bared them, "So will I. You don't wanna hurt her."

Adam throws the pumpkin and Cole freezes it. He walks over and picks it up. "Oh, what am I gonna do with you?" He unfreezes Adam and punches him in the face. "We told you to stay away from her,"

"We're going to have a long talk about this freezing time bit," Lillith states,

Cole rolls his eyes and puts his other arm around her waist and shimmers away,

Cole and Lillith appears in the manor's attic, Cole is holding the pumpkin.

"Your sister, and, uh, I had nothing to do with this, I swear." Cole states,

"Don't look at me, I don't have powers like that." Lillith adds, she sniffs in a scent of wolf, "Let me guess the big bad wolf showed up."

"Oh, my." Piper gasps

"What are we going to do now?" the Charmed Ones' Grams asks, anyone from the supernatural would know who she is.

"Well, we do what we were gonna do in the first place. We find the witch who did this and vanquish her." Piper replies

"Do you know how to find her?" Cole asks

"No." Piper replies

"Wait a minute, I think I do. The wolf was trying to get into the book of fairy tales. Perhaps it's a portal of some sort. Although I don't know how we access it." Leo suggests,

"Well, we can't. But maybe Little Red Riding Hood can." Lillith states, as she holds a red cloak up.

"I knew I was gonna have to put on this stupid thing sooner or later." Piper groans, as Lillith hands her the cloak, She puts it on. Grams hands her a vial of potion. She disappears into the fairy tale book.

"Leo, Ms. Halliwell, go down to the living room, and check on Paige." Lillith suggests

"You were listening to us?" Phoebe asks

"Guilty, sue me. Well please don't, because I really love my treasures, and I wouldn't like to give them up." Lillith replies,

"Lily, you'll learn to love her" Cole replies,

Lillith kisses his cheek, "See I told you so,"

"You're an annoying vampiress" Cole states,

"But I'm your annoying vampiress" Lillith smiles, "Get use to it, you're stuck with me."

"I want to go downstairs," Phoebe states, "This is getting to weird even for me."

Phoebe, Lillith and Cole come down the stairs.

"Paige! You're okay." Phoebe states, she hugs Paige.

"Which means the witch is vanquished. So where's..." Cole begins but is cut off when a swirl of light comes and Piper appears wearing the red ruby shoes.

"Piper." Leo states

"Is everybody okay?" Piper asks

"Well, thanks to you they are. Well, I suppose that means it's time for me to go." Grams replies then turns to Leo "Mind giving me a lift?"

"Well, why do you have to go at all?" Piper asks

"Because I don't belong here anymore." Grams answers, she puts her arm around Piper. "See, you thought you needed me, but I was only here to remind you that you don't. Not even for her."

"Okay, but what about me? I feel like I didn't get to spend any time with you." Phoebe replies, she puts her arms around Piper and Grams.

"That's okay. I don't stay dead long." Grams replies

"Good point." Phoebe agrees,

"Well, do I at least get a hug goodbye?" Grams asks Paige

"It was great to finally meet you." Paige answers,She hugs Grams. "Grams."

"You come here," Grams ordered looking at the vampiress who was standing next to Cole.

"Me? am I in trouble?" Lillith asks, as she walked over.

"No, I just wanted to tell you, that your parents are very proud of what you've become." Grams replies, "Oh and you will not call me Ms. Halliwell. It's Grams to you."

"Yes, Ms...Grams." Lillith replies,

Grams did something that shocked Lillith, she hugged her too, "I hope you are able to keep him on the side of good,"

"I promise, if not you can come back and vanquish me personally," Lillith replies,

"Be safe, my darlings." Grams states,

Leo and Grams orb out. Paige heads for the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Piper asks

"I need to catch up on my fairy tales." Paige answers, she goes upstairs.

"Uh, I guess I'm gonna catch up on some sleep." Piper replies,she too goes upstairs.

Phoebe turns to Cole and Lillith

"Okay, you want me to say it, don't you? I was wrong, okay, I'm sorry. I really am." Phoebe apologizes,

"It's not your fault. I lost your trust a long time ago I can't expect to earn it back overnight." Cole replies, "I wouldn't have met Lillith, if you still trusted me,"

"I don't think I'm gonna trust anyone any time soon." Phoebe replies,

"Don't you mean Adam? He was just being used by the witch. He's a good guy." Lillith states,

"Really? I don't think I can even tell anymore." Phoebe replies,

"Well I can, come on. Cole, I'll meet you back home." Lillith states, she grabs Phoebe's arm and pulls the witch on her back, and races out the front doors,

They made it back to the St Regis. Everyone has gone. Adam picks up the glass slipper. Lillith and Phoebe watch him from nearby.

"What are we doing here?" Phoebe asks

"Rebuilding your trust. You liked him when you first met him, right?" Lillith replies,

"Yeah. So?" Phoebe answers,

"So, he's not under a spell. Why don't you see if your original instincts were right? Look, you don't need to fall in love with him, Phoebe. But you need to realize he's not evil." Lillith explains,

"Why are you doing this?" Phoebe asks

"Because unless you learn to trust yourself again, you'll never learn to trust any guy you meet." Lillith replies, "And helping you helps me,"

Phoebe walks over to Adam. Adam puts the slipper on a chair and they walk off. The slipper disappears. Lillith walks away with a smile on her face.

Cole shimmers in beside her, "That was really nice of you,"

"Yeah, I know." Lillith agrees, "What are you doing here?"

"Coming to escort you home, after all you're my date." Cole replies.

"Good, I just want to relax before I have to have a talk with Leo." Lillith replies,

they walked out of the St Regis, and Lillith scents something's scent she hasn't smelled in one hundred and seventeen years.

She looks at Cole, "I smell her scent,"

They came to a place where two people were on a bench making out,

"Hello Elizabeth," Lillith greets with malice in her normally warm voice.

The woman's head snapped up at the name, and she turned and her mouth drop open at the two people there. "Lillith, Cole."

"I see your old tastes haven't changed," Lillith replies, "Going to murder him too?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Elizabeth Turner answers,

"Benjamin, was one of my best friends and you murdered him because he found out what you are." Lillith states, "As long as I exist, I will find a way to vanquish you,"

Elizabeth shrugged her innocent took the chance a ran away, "I see, you have seduced my son's weak human half."

"Your son was vanquished long ago," Lillith taunted.

Cole watched as his mother and Lillith battled with words, he didn't know if it came to blows who would win. "Lily, it's getting late,"

"Yes, run along to your crypt, you mustn't be awake during daylight," Elizabeth taunted.

"Cheap ass whore," Lillith mutters, before her and Cole shimmered away.

They reappeared in Lillith's apartment and the vampiress goes over to the fridge and takes out a packet of blood, she opens it and pours it into a wine glass. "I haven't the bitch in years, and she tries to bait me again."

"What happened between you two?" Cole asks

"She framed me for your father's murder, and then she tries to get back on my good side, saying she wants me to look after you if someone should vanquish her," Lillith answers, "I'll bet, she's the one who taught you all vampires, along with humans are scum too."

"Lily, I think you should go to sleep early, you look like you need it, matter of fact so do I" Cole suggests,

"I think you're right," Lillith agrees, and finishes her glass, and washes it and put it in the dish rack, she goes into her bedroom, and Cole follows.

"I don't suppose, I get to see you change?" Cole asks,

"Nope," Lillith replies before going into her closet and changing into a pair of silk shorts and shirt. She walks back out and over to Cole, and wraps her arms around him, she leans her head against his chest, and breathes in his scent.

"So many things are getting in the way of what I'm suppose to do," Lillith states,

"I know," Cole replies before walking her over to her coffin, "Sleep, my annoying vampiress."

Lillith smiles and climbs in, "I never thought I would come to need someone as much as I do now,"

"We can talk about that tomorrow night," Cole replies, he closes the lid and walks back out to his couch, and lays down with his arms pillowing his head, "I agree with you,"


	6. Chapter 6

Twilight was an evening when all things are possible, but for one it just meant she was safe from the sun's burning rays, Lillith looked out her bedroom window after she had rose from sleep, she decided it was time to do some housework, her apartment was so filthy, because she didn't have a place to put everything and having a house mate wasn't in the equation either, and she was meaning to do laundry for ages, she was meaning to a lot of things for ages, first was finding a way to get her living room back, that would mean clearing out the storage room, that was really suppose to be a second bedroom,

Lillith sighed, she would have to figure out some way to convince the mortals, she was just a collector of fine arts, no actually living in those decades, "I believe I have a problem," she spoke aloud,

There was a crash coming from the living room, and her first thought was that Elizabeth had somehow found out where she lived, so she ran out to the living room, she closed her eyes and silently laughed as she saw Cole's pale face and an open door,

"I guess I should have warn you about that door," Lillith states,

"What the hell is in here, it's a mess?" Cole asks as soon as he could breathe,

"Four hundred and fifteen years of treasures, my kind hordes stuff, I wouldn't be surprised if I have some of _Leonardo da Vinci's missing master pieces in there," Lillith replies, _

_Lillith looked around the room, there were boxes upon boxes, trunks, and chests of odds and ends she loved, one downside of being a vampiress, anything shiny or expensive she just had to have. She toward Cole with a sheepish expression, "Maybe I should have invested in storage garages?" _

_"You think?" Cole replies, _

_Lillith glided into the room, and began to look though the boxes, "Okay, but first I'm going to Best Buy and getting a laptop, all the room in my head isn't going to help this mess."_

_"Twenty first century and you haven't got a laptop yet?" Cole replies, _

_"What can I say, I never thought I would need one." Lillith replies, _

_"This is on the agenda for tonight?" Cole asks _

_"Yeah, this was suppose to be a two bedroom apartment, I kinda took over the second bedroom, for storage." Lillith replies, "Unless you got something else in mind?"_

_"Not really," Cole answers, _

_Lillith raised an eyebrow then crossed the room to him wrapping her arms around his waist, "Are you sure?" before wriggling her fingers and causing Cole to laugh, _

"Stop that, you're using your information against me," Cole accused.

"So?" Lillith replies with a smile on her lips,

Cole stared at Lillith, wondering about her fangs, why they weren't visible when she smiled but her fangs grew last night?

"You have a question, I may have the answer." Lillith stated,

Cole blinked, "How did you know I have a question, and that wasn't the question I was going to ask,"

"Your eyes, they reflect your curiosity." Lillith responded,

"Why aren't your fangs visible, they were there last night and the night we met?" Cole asks,

Lillith's smile widen, and her fangs grew out. "Only happens when I think about blood or hunting or when I need to get someone's attention, who just happened to be drunk that night."

"Oh, so you were thinking about hunting that night, might I ask who?" Cole questions

"No one in mind, I was just in the mood for a good hunt." Lillith replies, "I've better find something to wear," she releases Cole and walks back over to her bedroom or should she call it a coffin room, since she doesn't sleep in a bed.

Going into the closet, she found a lovely sundress that showed off her curves and shoulders, she had to giggle at the thought of what people of her era of birth would have said about someone of any class showing to much skin, she quickly changed and put on some flip flops, she checked herself in the mirror, and saw her fangs were still elongated, concentrating on her fangs, she watched as they slid back to the side of normal human canines.

Grabbing her purse, she walked out "Are you going to come or stay here?" she asks Cole,

"I'll go, unless I want to start on that maze." Cole replies,

Lillith lead the way to the parking lot, and step up to a silver mustang, reached into her purse and pulled out the set of keys, she clicked once and the doors unlocked.

"And why didn't you tell me you had a car?" Cole asks

"Because I like to run, also I figured since Elizabeth is back in town, I might as well drive something faster," Lillith asks,

"Hey Vamp!" called a person coming out of the apartment complex,

Lillith looked over sharply, and groaned. "Jerkface, what do you want."

"Just asking for another date, you know hang out kill some innocents." the demon asks with a smirk.

"Over my undead body, I wouldn't go out with you if you were the Source's Heir." Lillith replies,

Cole steps up to Lillith and wraps his arms around her waist, "Anything wrong, Lily?"

Lillith froze as Cole's question sent slivers down her spine, she let her fangs slide down, and nip playfully at his neck, "Nope, Just an annoying demon who won't take the hint to go away, my love."

The demon stiffen at the sound of Cole's voice, "The Charmed Ones vanquished you."

"Rumors of my death are highly mistaken," Cole replies, "now get lost,"

"Right away, my liege." The demon bowed and shimmered away.

Lillith started laughing and tried to pull away from Cole, but he wouldn't let go.

"You sounded like you meant it," Cole states,

"Meant what?" Lillith asks,

"You meant it when you said 'My Love,' didn't you?" Cole asks

Lillith turned around in his arms, and looked up at him, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Liar." Cole replies,

"Not now, please not now." Lillith begs, "I'm not a rebound kind of girl."

"You said you needed me," Cole replies, "Why not?"

"Because it's not your emotions, Cole." Lillith whispers, "I want you to love me, but I want you to fall for me, because you want too not because the magical community thinks we should be together,"

"But I need you too," Cole whispers, "Please don't break up with me,"

Lillith raised a hand and touched his cheek, "Can't break up with someone, you don't have. I can see you still care about her,"

"Are you saying me living with you is a bad idea?" Cole asks, he needed her more then anything, but why couldn't she see it.

"Never, I like the idea of waking to someone. Let's just go." Lillith replies and ducked under Cole's arms and get into the driver's seat.

'_He looked so sad, when he thought I was leaving him, but it's that Cupid's doing, spreading seeds of love into his heart, I want him so much, but he really isn't mine. I wasn't thinking clearly, he just got divorced, man, I feel like the other woman,_' Lillith thought as she pulled out of the parking lot onto the highway. '_Lillith Anne Frost, get a hold of your emotions, you can turn these feelings off and you know it. But the question is, do I really want too?_' "Cole, I'm sorry, I really am."

"Why?" Cole replies,

"For being a harpy, this is the one thing about my redemption, that I don't think I'll handle well." Lillith replies,

"Explain that, please." Cole states, "I really don't understand,"

"I can't gain my mortality back, I know that. I want the one thing that my creator could never felt in his entire existence, the path of redemption I'm on is to find Love." Lillith explained, "It was and still is the only thing I want above what every normal female wants."

"So why did the Elders chose me?" Cole asks,

Lillith smiled, "I am a dark creature by nature, and you are the darkest love that someone like me can have."

"That is if I don't lose my mind to my powers," Cole replies

Lillith glanced at him, "I won't let that happen,"

They arrived at Best Buy, Lillith went straight for the laptops, and picked out the best one they had.

"Find something for your room, Cole." She ordered.

"What room, I sleep on the couch remember?" Cole asks

"I already told you, I have a two bedroom apartment. That maze as you call it is yours, so as it is cleaned out." Lillith replies, "Believe me as much as it pains me to do so, I will get rid of somethings."

Cole shook his head then went along the aisles, while glancing back at Lillith and the employees, who were leering at her. He wanted to kill them all, but that would mean Lillith being mad at him, he saw her smile in delight when she found something else that was interesting to her, he couldn't help but think she was beautiful, and not because of her immortal body, she had a light inside that just shown fiercely whenever she looked at him.

Lillith felt eyes on her, she glanced back and saw Cole was staring at her before he turned away, why was it that whenever he looked at her, she felt her blood being electrified, if she could blush, she would. She felt light and carefree, but she couldn't be light and carefree it was just to dangerous, but Cole made danger sound so much fun. She felt herself drawn to him in a way that was really strange and wonderful at the same time, but was this part of the Grand Plan the Elders were forcing on her shoulders, '_Why can I just be myself, why must I always have two different set of rules to follow?_'

Two rules set down by the first Vampire Queen, the only one Lillith will swear by, is you can't tell mortals about you unless you are going to feed on them or plan to turn them into one of the Children of the Night and the other was never fall in love with a mortal or demon. Well times change, and vampires were taking demon lovers now that the Source was gone.

Then there was the Elders' rules about no harming any innocent, which Lillith was already doing. Also no double dealing with demons, unless there was something really bad going on, and you had no other choice,

"Lily?" Cole asks,

Lillith turned and saw him standing by the plasma tv,

"Do I get a spending limit?" Cole asks

"Yeah, no spending all the money in my bank account," Lillith replies, "We have a few more stops to do as well,"

"Is this going to take all night?" Cole asks as Lillith came over with her new mp3 player and laptop,

"No, I still have to go though that storage room," Lillith answers, "Why are you planning on going out of a date?"

"No, I have someone in mind but she already turn me down." Cole replies,

"I know Phoebe doesn't want anything to do with you," Lillith teased,

"I was talking about you," Cole states,

"I never said anything about going on dates," Lillith replies,

Cole smiles, "Good,"

"No, I won't go to the bar with you," Lillith states,

"I wasn't going to suggest that, I was going to suggest seeing a movie or something, maybe find something that has a sunset in it." Cole replies,

Lillith perked up, "Really, I haven't been to the movies in _ages_"

"Good it's a date, so which kind of tv can I get?" Cole asks

"And you're how old?" Lillith asks

"Don't go there," Cole answers, "So are old are you?"

"Twenty-One, give or take a few weeks," Lillith replies,

"Where are we going to next?" Cole asks as they made their way to the check out,

"Furniture store," Lillith answers,

"But they're all closed at night," Cole replies,

Lillith smiled at him, as she handed the cashier her debit card, "Not the ones, I go too."

Cole closed his eyes for a second, Lillith tilted her head in confusion, he said nothing but got the bags and carried them out to the mustang.

"Such a gentleman," Lillith purred, letting a little bit of her southern accent slip though,

"Thanks, Ma'am," Cole replies in the same accent, "I had to hide out during that time, on the run from the Source."

Lillith smiles, and started the engine, she pulled out of the parking lot, and drove out onto the highway,

"So am I going to sleep in a coffin too or does this place sell everything?" Cole asks

Lillith rolled her eyes, "Yes, She does sell everything, Coffins are in the basement, so that no mortal can see them."

Lillith pulled into a nice store front, and parked, "Come on, she won't bite...hard."

"She's one of your kind?" Cole asks,

"Yes, She is." Lillith answered as she walked into the store,

"I thought I wouldn't be seeing you in this century," a wind chime like voice states, "What brought you here on this most lovely night?"

Cole looked around but seen no one.

"Come out in the open, you mad woman." Lillith replies, "And give me a proper greeting or I will take my custom elsewhere."

"Now, now," the vampiress states as she walked out of the backroom, "I just finished having breakfast, when your scent caught my senses."

"Please tell me it wasn't an innocent." Lillith begs, "You know I don't go that route anymore."

The other vampiress lighted her eyes on Cole, "So who is this charming blood donor, you have with you, my dearest Lily?"

"Tessa," Lillith hisses, she locked on eyes on the brunette vampiress,

Tessa smiles slightly, "Why is he with you?"

"Back to the task on hand, Tessa." Lillith replies, "He's with me, because he's my charge."

Tessa stared at them, "You're lying, I see a brighter bond between you two then ever before."

"Just show us where the mortal beds are," Lillith sighed, "I forgot you have an extra gift."

"What is She talking about?" Cole asks, "And who is she?"

"Did you forget your manners, as well as not keeping in touch," Tessa states, then glides up to them, "I'm Tessa, I have a gift for seeing the emotional bonds between people,"

"Cole Turner, formerly known as Belthazar," Cole replies, holding out his hand. Tessa took it, and Cole kissed her hand,

"And what manners," Tessa giggled, "Lily, you mustn't let this one go,"

"This is what I meant about the whole magical community wanting us to be together," Lillith states in a huff, "I should have went to Dray's"

"Dray is in lust with you, as you will recall." Tessa beamed, but her eyes held a sadness,

"Just help me out here, and I will send the idiot over your way," Lillith replies,

"Who's Dray?" Cole asks,

"Just one of Lily's many suitors, she's quite a catch in the vampiric community," Tessa replies,

"Okay, How do you two know each other?" Cole asks as Tessa lead them down some rows of beds,

"Lily and I are sisters." Tessa answers,

"Sister? you didn't tell me you had a sister." Cole states,

"Not like that, we're not blood related, she means we were created by the same jackass," Lillith explains,

"We have a few protective older brothers as well, but I'm younger by twenty years." Tessa adds,

"Tessa was the last fledgling created by Maxwell, I took her in after I well you know." Lillith states,

Tessa let out a shocked hiss, "He knows about what you did to father,"

"He's not exactly mortal, he has demonic powers from the wasteland," Lillith replies, "and will you stop calling him father."

Tessa looked down, "I'm sorry, I don't think about how you feel about Maxwell,"

"It's okay, Tessa. I'm over it, besides keep this in mind, what kind of father leaves his offspring alone?" Lillith replies,

Cole walked off then, Lillith started after him but Tessa stop her, "Leave him be for awhile, his emotional state about his father isn't good right now,"

"Tessa, but he needs me." Lillith replies,

"And you need me right now," Tessa pointed out, then turned to look in Cole's direction, "Call me, if you need anything."

Cole nods, but doesn't say anything.

Tessa grabs Lillith's arm and pulls her to the other side of the store,

"Are you crazy, I can tell you're so madly in love with him, and him with you. Why aren't you two together." Tessa states,

Lillith sat down on one of the sofas, "But it's not his emotions, it was all a Cupid's doing."

Tessa sat down next to her sister, "Cupids don't make people fall in love, they help the person find their match,"

"But.." Lillith began but Tessa pinched her lips closed,

"No buts, now you listen to your little sister about this," Tessa states, "I speak from my heart about such things, look I'm madly in love with Dray, but he's too stupid to see it, so don't let this go, he's in love with you, very much so. The other tie I see, I don't think it was love that bound him to the witch,"

"How did you know about that?" Lillith asks "And what do you mean, it wasn't love that bound him to the witch?"

"Sweetie, everyone in the magical community knows about Cole's relationship with a Charmed One," Tessa answers, "as for your second question, I may have worded it wrong, it was love but it wasn't strong enough to work out, what you two have in the strongest tie I have seen since I was turned. Not even Coven members love each other the way you two do,"

Lillith's eyes flickered to where Cole was at, "Am I really that stupid?"

"No, sister, protective of your own heart, I know your story. Well enough." Tessa answers, "Now about this rift you caused."

"Let me guess, you're going to mend that too?" Lillith asks,

"Among other rifts," Tessa replies, "Now what did you say to him to make him believe you don't want to be with him?"

Lillith explained everything that happen since that she woke up, Tessa rolled her eyes upward, like praying for help.

"First off, Go apologize for being a stubborn vampiress, and I'll go write up an order, because I think he likes that bed to much, he hasn't moved" Tessa mocked ordered.

"How did you become so wise?" Lillith asks,

"I had a great teacher," Tessa replies,

Lillith got up and walked over to Cole and sat beside him, "Hey,"

"Hey," Cole replies, "What was that about?"

"I have some sense lecture into me," Lillith replies, she raised a finger to Cole's lips, "Let me finish, I want to apologize for what I said earlier,"

Cole stared at her,

"This is the part where you forgive her," Tessa piped up,

"Tessa, Shut up" Lillith replies,

The store phone rings then to distract the brunette vampiress,

"I do forgive you, and understand what you were saying." Cole states,

"Good," Lillith replies before leading against him, "So where does this take us now?"

"Being together," Cole replies, "if you want."

Lillith leaned up, and was about to kiss him, when Tessa squealed in excitement.

"What's the deal?" Lillith asks annoyed.

"I'm happy for you two but I have something else to be excited about," Tessa replies, "That was Darius, on the phone."

"Who?" Lillith and Cole asks

"Our eldest brother," Tessa replies, "They're coming for a reunion,"

"How many brothers do we have, Tessa?" Lillith asks slightly afraid of her sister's excitement.

"Five, spaced out though the centuries but with the way they look, you wouldn't know it." Tessa answers, "Darius is the first that was turned, then Alec, Gabriel, Nicholai, Bryce, then you and me."

Lillith swooned, being an only child from human parents, she always wanted older siblings. "Why didn't you tell me this, when we first met?"

"Because I didn't know at first, They came after they felt the backlash of you killing Maxwell, not that they blamed you, they never had the guts to do so, but I think you should have left him alive for a few more decades so we could have had some more sisters." Tessa replies, she looked at Lillith, "When was the last time, you had fresh blood?"

"Demon or human?" Lillith asks,

"Human of course, I wouldn't drain a demon unless it was pretty damn dire emergency," Tessa replies,

"Last time, I had human blood was the last time I was with you," Lillith replies,

"That was a hundred years ago," Tessa stated, "Come with me, sweetie."

"Go, this is something I rather not see." Cole urged.

Lillith's head whipped back and forth between her sister and Cole.

"Lillith Anne Frost, you are over four hundred years old, you should know better by now," Tessa replies, "If Darius was here now, he would be dragging you out into the streets, good thing I have donors."

"Donors, what are you doing in your spare time, farming humans?" Lillith asks as she made her way over to her sister.

"No, I don't breed humans, that's gross. I live in the condos out back, some of nice enough to feed me when I don't have time to hunt," Tessa answered as she went out the back door and over to her condo, and went the one right across from her place, and knocked on the door.

A sleepy eyed human answered the door, "Do you know what...Tess?"

"Hey, I'm sorry for waking you up but my sister needs a fresh donor," Tessa explains, "She's a witch practitioner, she knows about vampires,"

"Come in, before anyone sees you," the witch replies, she lead them over to a sofa, and sat down and patted the seat by her, Lillith sat down, the witch smiled at her, "Never had a good witch as a donor before?"

"She's never had a donor in her life, Serena," Tessa answers,

Serena's eyes widened, "Oh you poor dear, don't worry about the Elders, they know about this."

"What do I do?" Lillith asks childishly,

Serena held out her wrist, "Just bite on my wrist, that's good,"

Lillith felt the woman's blood flow into her mouth, and she felt like she could use a few donor witches or humans.

Tessa touched her sister's shoulder, "You had enough, wouldn't want accidents to happen,"

Lillith raised her head, and looked up at Serena, "Thank you so much,"

"Don't worry about it," Serena replies, as Tessa rips a dish towel in half, and wraps it around the wounds, "It's the least I can do," she looks at Tessa, "Have you fed tonight?"

"Yes, I have. I took a cat burglar off the streets, I'm pretty sure no one is going to miss him," Tessa replies, "Go back to sleep, it will help"

Serena nods and left the room, Tessa and Lillith left the condo and locked the door behind them,

"So have you tapped Cole's veins yet?" Tessa asks,

"Tessa Frost, what exactly do you mean by that statement?" Lillith asks

"You know what I mean, and I don't mean blood." Tessa replies, before running off,

"Tessa!" shouted Lillith as she chased after her sister, "Just wait until I get my hands on you!"

Tessa ran into the store, and hid behind Cole, "Save me from your girlfriend!"

"Tessa Frost, how dare you even think about me like that," Lillith hisses as she raced into the store, "I would never do such a thing, and you know it."

"What is Tessa talking about? Why do I have to save her?" Cole asks, feeling like he missed out on something important,

"I just asked a simple question, and she got mad at me," Tessa replies,

"Don't listen to her, she's good at playing the innocent little girl," Lillith states,

"What did she say?" Cole asks

"I asked if she tapped your veins yet," Tessa replies looking up at Cole with innocent green eyes,

"Cole, in the vampiric community that sentence has two meanings, one is if I tried drinking your blood, the other is If we slept together," Lillith explains, "and she meant the second part."

Cole shimmered out of the way, and reappeared behind Lillith, "Alright, get her."

The store's bells jingled as Lillith was stalking forward,

"Tess, you home?" called a deep male voice.

Tessa and Lillith glanced at the vampire that just entered, he had dirty blonde hair and cobalt blue eyes, wearing slacks and button up shirt, he looked between the two vampiresses,

"Bryce! Help me!" Tessa exclaimed she darted toward her brother.

"Tessa, are you starting trouble again?" Bryce asks

"No/Yes." Both vampiresses answered

Bryce looked at the raven haired vampiress and his eyes widen, "Tess, Is she?"

"Yes, she's our sister Lillith Anne 'Lily' Frost" Tessa replies, "Please help me,"

"What did you do?" ask Bryce, "Now I know where you got the last name from,"

"She accused me of sleeping with Cole." Lillith answered, "And I want to throttle her,"

"Tessa, you asked the same question everytime, either one of our brothers come here," Bryce sighed, "Wait...Who's Cole?"

"Lily's boyfriend," sang Tessa

"I thought she was eighteen, she acts like she's eight," Lillith replies,

Bryce's eyes locked onto the male standing behind his little sister, "Did you?"

"No," both Cole and Lillith replies,

"Good, I'm Bryce. I'm the more nicer of my brothers, who should be here in next few nights." Bryce replies, "I came early because I live in Washington,"

"I want go home now," Lillith groaned,

"Oh Lily, I forgot your order will be delivered in the morning by my employees," Tessa states from behind Bryce.

Bryce sniffed "He's human, what are you doing with a human?"

"I'm not fully human," Cole replies forming an energy ball in his hand, "I have demonic powers,"

"Cole, breathe, now put that out." Lillith states,

"Fine." Cole muttered. "Let's go home,"

"You two live together?" Tessa asks, "Now I know I smell the tension in the air."

Bryce smacked his baby sister upside the head, "That's enough out of you, I'll see you both again in a few nights."

Lillith and Cole passed by Tessa and Bryce,

"It was nice meeting you, um..brother." Lillith states, feeling uncomfortable and embarrassed.

Bryce reached out and grabbed Lillith and hugged her, "Next time, don't stay away, I would have enjoyed meeting you earlier then this,"

"Yeah, oh Tessa, I forgot to pay for the stuff." Lillith mentioned.

"Don't worry about it, on the house, but leave me your number." Tessa replies,

Lillith nods, "oh if anyone comes in here looking like Elizabeth, you haven't seen me." as she wrote down her number on a piece of paper, and gave it back to Tessa.

"About time, you learned not to trust that harpy," Tessa states, "I'll see you again real soon," she gave her sister a hug and then Cole one,

"Oh by the way, that harpy is my mother." Cole states with a smile, "I think I take to calling her that, along with Lily's nickname for her,"

Lillith took Cole's hand and they walked out of the store, not before overhearing,

"How much you want to bet that I'm going to be a bridesmaid?" Tessa asked Bryce.

"She can still hear you," Bryce replies before whispering, "Sixty bucks."

Lillith and Cole got into the mustang, and drove off.

"My family, you learned to love them" Lillith states as she drove.

"Tessa is strange," Cole replies,

"Yeah, she never acted like that when we were together last," Lillith replies, "I don't know what's changed, but I guess finding out you have a bigger family does that too you,"

"So are you up for cleaning or not?" Cole asks,

"Not. I don't know about you, but I just want to sit on the couch and watch tv," Lillith replies, "After I move those boxes into my room"

After they returned to the apartment, and Lillith moved everything to her room, she sat on the curled up in Cole's arms, they watched tv, and Lillith fell asleep, so Cole had to carry her to her coffin,

she slept with a smile on her face,

Cole went back to sleep on the couch, grateful that he would have his own bedroom soon.

DarkPriestess66 says, Review please, and I want to Thank Charlotte for reviewing, and I thought about giving Lillith a bigger family, she needs some immortals in her life.


	7. Chapter 7

The next night, Tessa and Bryce were over at Lillith's apartment,

"You could have got some place better," Bryce replies,

"Don't diss my place," Lillith replies, "better then the crypt you spend your days in,"

Bryce was taken back by Lillith's attitude, was this something that she brought over from her human life, or was this just how she secretly was? "I don't spend my days in a crypt, our family isn't traditional. we have houses or apartments, and sometimes we live together as a coven, but that tends to cause problems,"

"And the reason, I don't live with Tessa, she's too energetic for my liking," Lillith replies,

"I heard that!" Tessa exclaims from Lillith's bedroom, she took one look at the mess and kicked Lillith out, saying she'll take anything that her sister didn't wanted. Turns out that Tessa took Interior Design in at night at the local collage and was dying figuratively to test out her knowledge and skill, and being Lillith's favorite sister,

"I still don't understand why I'm Tessa's favorite sister, I'm her only sister." Lillith had complained.

"Deal with it," Tessa had replied, "Now let me into your room,"

That was an hour after twilight,

"Lily!" Tessa screeched.

Lillith jerked up right as she was lounging on the sofa with her feet in Cole's lap, she got up and went to see what was the matter with Tessa.

She gilded into her bedroom to find it a complete mess,

"Tessa, what on earth have you done to my room, and where is my coffin?" Lillith asks

"Well your coffin is shoved into your closet, which is next on my list, I cannot believe you kept your 20's flapper dresses, they aren't going to come back in style unless your dressing up for Halloween, and I needed every bit of space." Tessa asks looking up as she was sitting crossed legged on the floor, "And all these pictures, are going into a scrap book. Makes me think you don't want to remember me."

Lillith looked around her room, there were feathered masks, jewelry, all kinds of clothes, from every era she lived in. books upon books all stages of disuse, gold coins, in the chests, "Get rid of the old world clothes but leave some maybe I'll go to a Halloween party, Victorian Era dress,"

"All right, this isn't the reason why I called you either," Tessa states, then in a really low voice only other vampiric people could her, "I'm worried."

"Worried about what?" Lillith asks in the same tone, "And will Bryce say anything?"

"No, that's why he came with me tonight. I'm worried about Cole." Tessa replies,

"Say on," Lillith urges

"You explained that he got his powers from the demonic wasteland, do you know what happens to a human that has that many powers?" Tessa asks,

Lillith ran her fingers through her raven hair, and nods, "Yes, the power goes to their heads, and are slowly driven insane."

"What are you going to do about it?" Tessa asks, "Reason, I'm asking is Bryce brought it up and he thought I should be the one who asks since I know you well enough,"

"Thoughtful of him, and I don't know. I never had to save a life before." Lillith answers then slid down the wall until she was sitting on the floor with her legs bent and she wrapped her arms around her knees. She laid her head on her arms, and gave a sob of vexation, blood tears coursed down her cheeks, "Tess, I don't know what to do,"

Tessa bit her lip, "There is one way to help him,"

"You're out of your mind, I'm not going to turn him." Lillith hisses,

"But it's the only way, otherwise..." Tessa replies, she let the sentence trail off not knowing how else to say it.

"No, he doesn't know a thing about being human, he spent his entire childhood growing up thinking humans were scum," Lillith explains, "Would you turn someone, who hasn't had the chance to live a human life?"

"Point taken, but if you're afraid of turning him, you could ask one of the others." Tessa answered,

"Tessa, did you have the Choice? I was stupid and wanted to live, I didn't know the price was this high," Lillith asks,

Tessa glanced down as one bloody tear escaped from her eyes, "I did, I chose this life, you met me after I was turned. But I never told you why,"

"Feeling up to sharing stories," Lillith states,

"Yes, I guess I am. Lets go back out into the living room, Cole and Bryce should hear this a well." Tessa replies,

Lillith stood up and wiped away her tears with a napkin, Together they went out into the living room, Bryce looked up as they entered, "Tessa, were you crying?"

"Your kind cries?" Cole asks

"Yes, blood tears." Lillith replies as she sat down by Cole,

Bryce sat down as well, Tessa sat next to him, and curled up against his side,

"Tess, what going on?" Bryce asks as gently as he could,

"I want to explain, my story." Tessa answers, "My story isn't as happy as my siblings, my parents threw me out of our house when I started feeling things, I didn't know what it was until after I was turned, but I grew up on the streets, never knowing what family love was about until our creator found me,"

"How old were you?" Lillith asks,

"Eight years old," Tessa replies,

Lillith got up and sat on Tessa's other side and wrapped her arms around her, "Oh Tess, I'm so sorry."

"I didn't know if I was a witch, but witches were being secretly hunted back in those days" Tessa replies, "Maxwell found me near death when I was eight during that winter, he took me in, fed, clothed and cared for me, for the rest of my childhood, and when I turned eighteen, I found out what he was."

"he really was your father," Lillith whispers,

"Yes, by the time I reached fifteen I was already thinking of him as such," Tessa replies,

Lillith tilted her head then looked at Bryce, "Where were you, Darius, Alec, Gabriel, Nicholai?"

Bryce ducked his head, "We were there but out of sight, Nicholai and I were fledglings at the time, he and I are blood brothers, all we could think about was blood, Darius, Alec, and Gabriel had to keep us in check, so we wouldn't hunt Tessa."

Tessa glanced up, "I didn't know you and Nicky were real brothers."

Bryce shrugged, "we are, we never got along in our human life and things haven't changed in this life either, if Darius didn't love us, he would have destroyed us a long time ago, for just getting on his nerves,"

"Can I change the subject, please?" Lillith asks

"Sure, I don't want to remember my human parents." Tessa replies, "What do you want to know about?"

"First, why were we chosen by Maxwell? Second, about the others, what are they like?" Lillith replies,

"I can't answer your first question, no one but Darius can answer that, and he's still somewhere in Romania, Alex, he has the same raven colored hair as you do, he's more of a thinker then a talker, when he does talk, everyone shuts up and listens, Gabe is the rebel of the bunch of misfits, you would get along well with him, Lily, and Nicky, is..." Bryce replies

"Nicky is a great brother and a prankster, but Bryce would call him other names, which I don't think is a good for anyone to listen too," Tessa interrupts.

"But he covered my coffin in garlic!' Bryce whined.

"Lily, don't let this vampiric teddy bear tell you otherwise but he is a prankster too, and Bryce, you are as much to blame as well as Nicky is." Tessa states,

"What did they do?" asks Cole, who was silent until now,

"Nicky and Bryce duck taped me into my coffin, on April Fools' night," Tessa huffed

"You two are staying away from my coffin," Lillith warns,

"But it was harmless prank," Bryce replies, "You cut off all my hair when you were two years old."

"and your hair grew back, and I haven't touched it since. Unless you want me to be grab a pair of scissors right now?" Tessa asks sweetly

"No," Bryce simply replies then his cell phone started ringing. He looked at the caller id and grimaced before passing it over to Tessa,

Tessa flipped it open, "You have reached Bryce's cell phone, he can't come to it right now, because his baby sister is playing keep away with it, so how's it going Nicky,"

"Why didn't you answer your own damn phone?" Nicholai asks "And where are you?"

"Me no telling where I am, but as for me cell phone umm...let me check," Tessa replies before checking her hip case, and saw that Nicky had called the last twenty minutes, "Sorry, Nicky, but it seems I didn't put my phone on vibrate, it went straight to silent."

"Well guess I just have to break into your place then," Nicholai replies

"No, you leave my condo and my store alone," Tessa growls, "Wait...you're in town?"

"It's your turn to hold this reunion of the siblings, dearest sister." Nicholai replies,

"I know, I know, don't do anything we'll be right there," Tessa replies,

"Wouldn't dream of it," Nicholai states, then hangs up.

Tessa stared at the phone, "He hung up on me, that weasel!"

"He's up to something, but just what is it?" Bryce asks, "I know that brother of mine, and it's never good."

Lillith looked up and noticed the time, she looked over at Cole, "Are you hungry?"

"Awe, you take such good care of him, I'm jealous." Tessa cooed,

Lillith smiled sweetly at her sister, "Tessa, darling, how you like a sandwich as well?"

"No thank you, last time I had one of your sandwiches it was a fist in my face." Tessa answered.

"Then stop teasing me," Lillith replies, she walked into the kitchen, "Besides don't you have to pick up Nicky,"

Tessa gasped and grabbed Bryce's arm "Let's go,"

"Why me?" whined Bryce

"Because I need a shield." Tessa replies as they leave.

Cole stood up and walked into the kitchen, "How did you meet her?"

Lillith proceeded to the refrigerator and got out makings for something to eat, "hmm...I think she found me then the other way around, she and I were alot younger when we first met."

"How old is she, I mean in vampire years?" Cole asks

"She's three hundred and ninety five," Lillith answered, "When she's called little sister, we mean it."

"So you're over four hundred, how old were you were when you met her?" Cole asks

"Twenty years old, which is kind strange the next year I was the same age I was when I turned." Lillith replies, "We don't count fledglings ages until they reach their first year mark,"

"I take it, you had to teach her?" Cole replies,

"Yes, and she was and still is a spoiled brat, we spilt up a few years before I met Elizabeth," Lillith answers, she went on making a submarine sandwich with everything on it, and heated it up, she took to five wine glasses down and poured blood into four of them, and the last one red wine and handed to Cole.

"I hear them arguing" Lillith explained.

"Damn it, Tessa! Why do you have to be on my back, I can't see." a male's voice that wasn't Bryce's asks,

"Because brother of mine, it's a surprise," Tessa giggled

"There better be a beautiful woman who lives here." the male's voice complained

"Oh there is, but she's taken." Bryce replied with a laugh,

Lillith was suddenly really worried, about this new found brother of hers,

"Lily, open up." Bryce called out, as they reached the door.

Cole watched as three vampires came inside and almost choked on his sandwich as Tessa came in riding piggy-back style on a dirty blonde male,

"I smell a vampiress in here as well as a human," the male states,

Lillith hisses, "He's not human."

The male turned in the direction of Lillith, "I know your voice."

Tessa released Nicholai's eyes and he snarled at Lillith, "You!"

"Pervert!" Lillith snarled back.

Bryce laughed "lecher, you hit on our sister!"

"She's what!" Nicholai exclaimed, "Explain now."

"Nicky, your nose must be busted, if you can't smell, Maxwell's blood in her veins," Tessa states,

Lillith grabbed one of the wine glasses and threw into Nicholai's face. "Serves you right, I should have guessed by that playboy attitude of yours, I would be related to you."

"Lily, How did you two meet?" Bryce asks

"Fifty years ago, he walked right up and grabbed my ass." Lillith replies,

Tessa's eyes brighten in rage, and she attacked Nicholai. "How dare you, stupid lecher!"

Bryce, Lillith and Cole watched as Tessa pounded on Nicholai,

"Shouldn't one of you stop her?" Cole asks

Bryce and Lillith glanced at each other, "No" they answered together.

"I'm going to pound the pervertedness out of you!" Tessa growled.

This went on for a solid five minutes, before Lillith had enough, she whistled and Tessa looked up.

"I still need my room back, go in there and cool off." Lillith ordered.

Tessa stood up gracefully not a hair out of place and stalked off,

Lillith knelt down, "You're lucky, we're siblings, or else I wouldn't have called her off."

"At least, she saved some for me." Bryce stated, before walking up calmly and punching his brother in the face. "Wait until I tell Darius, Gabe, and Alec."

"You wouldn't." Nicholai replies, wide eyed at his brother

Bryce smirked, "Try me, you know those three are way worse then we are at the overprotecting,"

"I already did!" Tessa's voice stated from the bedroom, "Text messaging got to love it."

"I'm so dead," Nicholai muttered before he flung himself before Lillith's feet, begging forgiveness,

"You want forgiveness, get your pale ass in here and help me" Tessa stated by the door,

"What's the first lesson, you learned Nicky?." Bryce asks

Nicholai got up and headed over to Tessa, who grabbed him by the ear and twisted it,

"That he shall not anger a vampiress," Tessa replies,

"Especially one with a good left hook," Nicholai adds, "Let go of my ear."

"No, next on the list of things to do, is cleaning my store top to bottom." Tessa replies,

"Tessa, you're in charge of punishment," Lillith replies,

"Oh, I was already angry at him." Tessa chirps.

"what did he do?" Lillith asks looking at Bryce

"Let's just say, He's going to have to suck up to her for the next three hundred years, to get back in her good graces." Bryce replies,

"He totally destroyed my store, and you know how I love my store." Tessa growled.

"Better make that four hundred years," Lillith states,

Nicholai came out carrying boxes of fabric, he stopped long enough to throw a pleading glance at his brother and new found sister.

"Move it stockboy!" Tessa exclaimed.

Bryce opened the door and made a sweeping bow as the new stockboy glared at him, Bryce looked over at his sister, who was smiling wide as her lips would go, "He's going to wish for sunrise before this night is over."

"Good, Can I set him some chores to do?" Cole asks, with an evil gleam in his eyes.

"What you want him to set up, your bedroom?" Bryce asks

"I think I have French maid outfit somewhere," Lillith suggests,

"He's already wearing it, I made him change." Tessa replies as she drags an unwilling Nicholai behind her.

Bryce couldn't help it, he doubled over laughing "Did you take a picture of this and send it to Darius and the others?"

"Yes, and Darius wants him to wear the outfit until he gets here." Tessa replies, "Gabe says we should post it to a vampire fan site."

"Alec just called her childish," Nicholai adds, "And I agree."

"Onward slave, you have no say in this. I as Darius' taskmaster says so." Tessa states,

"Someone anyone, put a steak though my heart already," Nicholai moaned.

"You know that is a myth, but if you so longing for death, I know some witches who would be to willing to vanquish you," Lillith replies,

Tessa pouted "Then who would clean my store?"

Lillith taps her finger to her lips, "I don't know, you maybe."

"I'm finished in your room, the lecher even moved your coffin back, I made sure he had nothing on his person before I let him near it." Tessa explains.

"Now if you don't mind, fixing up my room." Cole states,

Tessa clapped her hands, "I aways wanted to decorated a man's room,"

Cole looked over at Lillith,

"Bryce, do you think you could try to keep her excitement down to a small amount?" Lillith asks

"I make no promises," Bryce replies, "But I will try my best."

Tessa had Nicholai working until Four in the morning before she decided to call it quits because of the time and she needed to return to her store and condo, before sun rise.

"Gabe, Alec should be here tomorrow night, I do hope they show up at my place it is much larger then yours, have a good sleep, dearest sister." Tessa stated as she hugged Lillith, before going over to Cole, "Ask her out already,"

"He doesn't need too," Lillith replies before throwing them out of her apartment, she really did throw Nicholai out.

"I hope she calls before showing up." Cole states as he wrapped his arms around Lillith's waist,

"You're lucky, you're invincible," Lillith replies "because if they're anything alike, I hope to everything that you win over my other brothers like you did Bryce."

Lillith turned around in Cole's arm, and wrapped hers around his neck,

"Do I have to get used to those crazy people just to be with you?" Cole asks

"I'm afraid so," Lillith replies before leaning her head against Cole's shoulder, "I'm tired and all I did was talk."

"I guess I'll put up with it," Cole states,

"I love you," Lillith murmurs, before falling asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Charlotte asked what are the vampiric siblings ages are, so here's a list, and I don't own the song I used.

Father/Creator: Maxwell-well over 2,000 years old, he is one of the Originals

Eldest brother: Darius- 810 years old, psychically 25yrs old; he was the first Child of the Night turned by Maxwell, since his creator in now deceased, he is the leader of the family,

Alec-709yrs old, psychically 23 second child of The Night,

Gabriel-600yrs, psychically 24

Nicholai, Bryce, 550 years old. Psychically 23 and 22 Bryce is a few weeks younger. they don't get along unless forced to by Darius or Tessa,

Lillith-415 years old, psychically 21

Tessa-395 years old, psychically 18.

Lillith paced around her living room, her lips moving rapidly as she was speaking into her cell phone, all Cole could manage to gain was she was upset about something, by the gestures she was making,

"Come on, sister, why won't you agree to this?" Tessa asks

"Because it's crazy, and suicidal." Lillith answers,

"No it's not and I'm going to kill Bryce and Nicky." Tessa states, "Please save me."

"That's what you get for turning Nick into a French maid, are you sure he's not gay?" Lillith asks,

"Last time, I'll take him out in public with that outfit on." Tessa replies, "But everyone in the vampiric community got a good laugh out of it,"

"I'm sure they did, but I still don't want to stay with you and them." Lillith states,

"I have spare bedroom set up for Cole, if that is what you're worried about and I have six extra coffins in my bedroom." Tessa explained, "Please it wouldn't be family reunion without you."

"I don't know," Lillith replies, "You know I'm not one for being in a coven."

"Who says this strange family is a coven, if I remember correctly a coven has thirteen members in it, we only have seven, okay eight if you add in Cole." Tessa argues, "Please I'm getting sick of them talking about how I'm almost four hundred and need to settle down and find a mate, and they're all bachelors,"

"Why don't you seduce Dray?" Lillith asks,

"Sure, and while I'm at it I'll look up my single vampiress friends." Tessa replies, "Just get your ass over here or I will come drag you by your ears,"

"Fine." Lillith muttered, before hanging up on Tessa, "Annoying little sister,"

"Do I want to know?" Cole asks,

Lillith smiled and sat on his lap, "How much do you love me?"

"what do you want?" Cole asks

Lillith traced her finger across Cole's chest, "How do you feel about spending few nights at Tessa's?"

"With your brothers, who want m.e.a.t me?" Cole asks

Lillith's eyes grew cold, "If they try to, I'll turned them into a jigsaw puzzle."

"I don't doubt you," Cole replies, "Slumber party with a bunch of bloodsuckers,"

Lillith pouted, "I didn't know you felt that way about my kind"

Cole kissed her neck, "I was using sarcasm, you know how I feel about you,"

"Yeah, I know," Lillith replies, and got up much to Cole's displeasure, "Come on, go pack. I have no clue how long these reunions last,"

Lillith went to her bedroom and packed normal clothes and sweats and shirts to sleep in, and her hair bush, and other things of that nature in a duffel bag, one of many she owned, she gave a few to Cole.

"Ready," Cole called "Want to take the normal or human way?"

"Normal, after what Nicky did to Tessa's shop, do you really think I would leave him with in a ten mile radius of my mustang?" Lillith asks, she glides up to Cole and leans against him, as he wraps his arms around her waist, and they shimmer out,

They appeared on the doorstep of Tessa's condominium, and Lillith leans up and touches her lips to Cole's,

Tessa giggled as she saw the bright light on the other side of the door get even brighter, "They're here," she went over to the door, and opened "Stop making out and get in here."

A low growl was heard from inside, a lone vampire was standing on the open balcony,

"Don't mind him, he's just grumpy." Tessa states as she leads Lillith and Cole into the sitting room,

"who was that?" Lillith asks, Bryce came over and kissed her cheek, "Good to see you again, Sis."

"That's Darius," Tessa replies, "I'd forgotten I gave him a key to the place, last time he visited to tell me it was my turn to host this reunion,"

"He's grumpy, because he hasn't gotten a good lay in two hundred years," Nicholai stated as he sat down on the other side of Bryce,

Lillith frowned at him, "I was hoping to get blackmail pictures."

Nicholai was back in his own clothes, jeans and a crimson shirt.

"Darius, let him off the hook, but Tessa hasn't." a brunette vampire explained "I'm Gabriel, everyone knows about you and but you have to learn our faces to go along with our names."

"Tessa, smack Nicholai upside the head for me," Darius' smooth voice demanded,

Tessa walked over and did as she was told,

"One of this brood is missing," Lillith replies,

"Alec, he's in my study," Tessa replies,

Lillith watched an aristocratic vampire with blue eyes, and luxurious, straight, red hair braided down his back came in from the balcony,

"You must be Lillith," Darius stated, "Come here, child."

Lillith felt nervous, as she stared at the vampire, who was her oldest brother and knew their creator personally, suddenly a raven haired vampire came out of the study, and up to Darius,

"She's scared of you, Darius." Alec whispered

Tessa glanced over at Lillith as she was frozen in place staring wide eyed, at Darius. "Alec's right, she's scared stiff. Darius, you should have tried to be nicer to her,"

"I was nice." Darius replies

"Not when you're ordering her around, she's new to our family, she doesn't understand about anything. He left her alone." Bryce states,

"Its this true?" Darius asked in a much kinder tone of voice then before,

Lillith looked down at her shoes suddenly ashamed of being of vampiric nature, "It's true,"

"I found her standing over our creator's dead body when he didn't return home to me," Tessa explains, "She was angry at him for taking her human life without showing her the ways of our kind,"

"I spent twenty years of being a vampiress without meeting anyone else of our kind, I swore when I met up with him again, I would kill him and I did." Lillith adds,

Darius began pacing around the room then, "But that isn't possible, He was most powerful of us,"

"Darius, you're the second powerful, could it be that Lillith here is almost as powerful as you are?" Alec asks as he watched his brother pace,

"That's not possible, Lillith is half of Darius's age," Tessa replies, "But if she were pissed enough, she could have overpowered him,"

"What are you three talking about?" Lillith asks,

"Lily, Darius is eight hundred and ten years old, he was the first son of Maxwell, if that even was his real name." Bryce explains,

"When a vampire drinks the blood of their victims they gain power, we're all powerful enough to with stand his death, normally when the creator is destroyed so are his or her children." Darius explained.

"So that would make me even more powerful then you are, right?" Lillith asks, "I've been drinking the blood of demons."

"What?" Darius, Alec, Gabriel, Bryce and Nicholai asks

"She works for the big guys up stairs," Tessa states, "Enough, you already accepted her when I first told you about her,"

"Fine. So what else is there to do around here?" Nicholai asks,

Tessa smiled at him, and he leapt over the seat and hid behind Bryce,

"Don't worry, I'm not going to anything to you this night," Tessa states, "I found something that belongs to Lily,"

"What did you find?" Lillith asks,

Tessa just smiled and went into her bedroom, she came back with an instrument case,

Lillith's mouth dropped open as her eyes locked onto the case, "You're kidding me,"

Tessa handed her the case, "I found it among my things after we parted ways, I kept it all this time,"

Lillith got up and hugged Tessa, "I thought this was gone for good," she opened the case and there laying nestled in fabric that was new was a Stradivarius violin.

"I had the case refurbished it was quite old, I told the instrument repairmen that it was passed down though my family for ages," Tessa explains, "They even restrung the strings and everything,"

"Tess, you didn't have to keep it all this time, you could have sold it," Lillith replies,

"No, I wouldn't have. You told me long ago, that your father had brought it for you," Tessa retorted,

"I didn't know you could play the violin," Cole states,

Lillith nods, "I love all types of music,"

"Play for us," Tessa requested as she sat down by Darius, who joined them finally, "I really missed your music,"

Lillith took the violin out of the case and tuned the strings, she positioned it just like she had before, like she had never parted with the instrument, and began to weave a melody out of thin air,

Everyone listened to the melodies, as their new found sister played, Cole most of all was entranced by the playing, it touched him,

when she stopped playing, everyone was disappointed,

Tessa smirked at her sister, "Did you know, she sings too."

"No way, not tonight." Lillith replies,

"Oh come on, Lily. It's only midnight." Gabriel protested, "We have another twelve hours before sunrise,"

Lillith looked at Darius, "I don't want to,"

"Sorry, But I have to agree." Darius replies,

Lillith huffed and put the violin away, she got up and walked out to the balcony and stared at the night sky, there were so many songs, that matched how she felt about everything, she thought back to her childhood and remember the one person besides Cole who meant the world to her, her father.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Lillith murmured as she collected her thoughts and formed words about how she felt about her father,

"_If you were with me now_

_I'd find myself in you_

_If you were with me now_

_You're the only one who knew_

_All the things we planned to do_

_I want to live my life_

_The way you said I would_

_With courage as my light_

_Fighting for what's right_

_Like you made me believe I could_

_And I will fly on my father's wings_

_To places I have never been_

_There is so much I've never seen_

_And I can feel his heartbeat still_

_And I will do great things_

_On my father's wings_

_This world I'll never see_

_My dreams that just won't be_

_This horse's stride_

_with one days ride_

_Will have covered more_

_distance than me_

But I will fly on my father's wings

_To places I have never been_

_There is so much I've never seen_

_And I can feel his heartbeat still_

_And I will do great things_

_On my father's wings_

_Someday with his spirit to guide me_

_And his memory beside me_

_I will be free to_

_Fly on my father's wings_

_To places I have never been_

_There is so much I've never seen_

_And I can feel his heartbeat still_

_And I will do great things_

_On my father's wings_

_On my father's wings_

As Lillith sang out her heart and soul to the heavens, and her listening family, all the supernatural world listened and one vampire jerked his head up and gasped at the voice,

'_It can't be_' he thought as he heard the night angel's voice. He ran in the direction the voice was carrying from hoping to be there before sun rise,

Lillith turned around as she had her head bowed down, her siblings looked at her,

"Lily," Tessa breathed, as she hugged her sister.

"I'm fine, really I am. It just hurts to think about him that's all," Lillith replies,

the doorbell rang, and every vampire in the room stiffen and glanced over at each other,

Tessa moved over to the door, and looked out the peep hole, "It's another vampire, I can't tell who he is, I never met him before,"

"Well open the door, there are seven of us and one human with demonic powers," Darius replies,

Tessa rolled her eyes but did as she was told to do, once she cleared the doorway, Lillith gasped at who she saw then ran with inhuman speed at the vampire,

"Oh my dearest daughter, I didn't think you were alive, how are you a vampiress?" the vampire asks,

"Father!" cried Lillith as she hugged her dad, wondering who turned him.

"How I've missed you," stated Samuel, "who are these vampires?"

"My brothers and sister, we share the same creator," Lillith answered, as she pulled away from her father,

"Lillith, get away from him." Cole warns, forming an energy ball. "He has evil around him."

"How did you guess, Belthazar?" Samuel asks,

Lillith leapt away from him and landed beside Darius, she couched down her teeth bared.

Someone shimmered into the room right next to Samuel, "Well isn't this surprising a nice, father-daughter reunion."

"Elizabeth!" snarled both Lillith and Cole.

"I don't know who to end, someone who shouldn't have been a vampire or the demon who was my best friend." Lillith states,

"You take care of Elizabeth, we'll handle your father." Darius replies, "You're part of our family, you have no ties to him any more."

She felt something shatter within her, as Darius freed her from her human family, she was accepted into a new family. Lillith looked over at Cole, "Would you hate me if I killed your mother?"

"She's not my mother, my demon half was vanquished a long time ago, have fun." Cole replies,

"This is for Benjamin and Cole!" Lillith snarled and ran at inhuman speed at Elizabeth.

The demoness and the vampiress clashed, Elizabeth fired energy balls at Lillith; but the vampiress was quicker,

"Getting slow in your old age or what?" Lillith taunted. Not noticing the other battle going on between her new family and her old. Cole was helping the other vampires,

Elizabeth growled and was about to shimmer out, but Lillith grabbed her and threw her out the open window, and followed her.

"How dare you, you made me break a nail." Elizabeth screeched.

"I'm going to break more then a nail." Lillith replies, "You have pissed me off for the last time, it's time someone vanquished you once and for all."

The vampiress rushed forward and grabbed Elizabeth by her shirt collar and sank her fangs into the demon's flesh.

'_Her blood tastes like crap,_' Lillith thought as she drained the demoness of her blood and life,

Cole shimmered in and touched Lillith's shoulder,

Lillith turned blood stained fangs dripping, Cole silently handed her an athame.

She smiled and took the athame and finished off the demon, who burst into flames. Lillith stood there panting,

"I hoped you would never see me like that," Lillith stated after she caught her breathe,

"I've seen a lot of killing and did my share of it too." Cole replies, "Honestly, I think it's sexy, that you vanquished a upper level demon, without getting hurt in the process,"

"Thanks, how's the fight up there? Anyone hurt?" Lillith asks,

Cole shook his head, "It's over, they're worried about you mostly,"

"That's great, I would blame myself if something were to happen to them," Lillith replies,

Cole took Lillith in his arms and shimmered back inside,

"Are we going to deal with the police?" Lillith asks Tessa

"Goodness, No. the tenants here, are used to strange sounds coming from my condominium." Tessa answers,

"That's good to hear, Can I use your bathroom?" Lillith asks,

"Sure why?" Tessa asks,

"I want to bush my fangs of course, I just drank nasty tasting blood." Lillith explained. She looked around and Samuel wasn't there "What happen to..."

"It's better if you don't know," Darius interrupts

Lillith nods, and went to grab her duffel bag, and headed toward the bathroom. Cole follows after her,

"Don't do anything in that bathroom, I wouldn't." Nicholai teases, "Hey, stop looking at me like that Darius!"

there was the sound of a coffin lid being shut and a click sound like a lock being in place,

"Have a good rest, brother." Darius replies.

Lillith laughed, "Talk about being put in his place, I think I like Darius." as she brushed her fangs.

"He's her what!" Darius shouted.

"Tessa," groaned Lillith

"I didn't say anything, It was all Bryce!" Tessa replies,

"You knew about this?" Darius asks,

Lillith and Cole looked at each other, "Should we shimmer away?"

"He'll just track us down," Lillith replies, then walks out of the bathroom.

Darius glared at Cole,

"Am I in trouble?" Cole asks,

"Not tonight, Tomorrow night you will be." Darius replies, "It's time to rest,"

"I'll be there in a second," Tessa states, "Cole, follow me."

The young vampiress lead Cole down the hallway to a door, "Here is your room for this reunion, don't worry about Darius, he's just a slightly overprotective of his family,"

"Slightly?" Cole asks

"Okay, highly overprotective." Tessa replies, "Have a good sleep,"

"You too." Cole replies, the next second Tessa was gone but Lillith was in her place.

Lillith reaches out to him, and hugs him, "We can't leave the coffins during the day, unless the room is full of shadows, you're safe as you sleep," she leans up and kisses him.

"Lillith!" Darius calls out,

Lillith groans, "Overprotective vampire, Cole, I'll see you tonight." she then runs back to the other bedroom as the first rays of sun light made their way across the sky.


	9. Chapter 9

Two shadowy figures ghosted through the abandoned alleyways of San Francisco, where no mortal would dare to go alone on a dark night,

The male looked over at his partner in this outing, "Are you sure, we will able to find the vampire that turned him?"

"I believe so," the female replies, "This is dangerous,"

"So?" the male asks, "We're immortal, nothing can harm us except for the sun."

"and the Charmed Ones, don't forget about them," the female replies,

"Lillith," the male states,

"What? Darius, you're lucky to hunt out of town, they would vanquish you without knowing you're my brother?" Lillith replies,

"Why am I with you again?" Darius asks,

"Tessa is to faint hearted for this type of stuff, We're about to do, she can handle our brothers, but rouge vampires, I don't think so, and I know Alec, Gabe, and Bryce can handle themselves, but Nicky is a playboy and he will likely piss off the wrong person, and get us killed. I need someone I can trust to be level headed enough to know when to fight and when to back down." Lillith replies,

"What about Cole?" Darius asks, "not that I don't enjoy the brother-sister bonding,"

"We're going to places, that are strictly for vampires, if I bring someone who is human, I would have to focus on protecting Cole's back, and not getting the answers I seek," Lillith answers,

"Says the vampiress, who vanquished an upper level demon with her bare teeth," Darius teases,

"That was three weeks ago, drop it already!" Lillith mock-growled.

"Sure, I will drop it, in the next one hundred years." Darius replies,

"I wish this reunion would end, so you can crawl back to whatever crypt you came from" Lillith states,

"You know you love us," Darius replies, Lillith slapped her hand over his mouth and pointed to a building, where another figure was looking around before going inside,

Lillith motioned to be quiet, and looked around herself, she hated the fact of lying once again to Cole, but he couldn't know that she out risking her own neck in hostile environments, to find the vampire who was responsible for turning her father into one of their kind, some people shouldn't have been reborn into the Darkness. Her father was one of them, in his human like he only cared about two things, his career and Lillith, the former wasn't to sure even now if that were true. Her father had always put his career first, before everything else, even when she first met her creator, all Samuel could see was power and money,

'_I wouldn't be surprised if the father I knew out in the public eye was the true self of my loving father,_' Lillith thought as she strolled up to the building.

"What's with the outfit?" Darius murmured,

Lillith looked down at the crimson leather mini-skirt, she also had on a low cut shirt that showed a little to much cleavage, in her opinion. "Wasn't my idea to wear this get up, Tessa was angry that I wasn't going to ask her to come with me, so she decided let me 'borrow' one of her nightclub outfits,"

"I think I should invest in one of the manors out here to keep an eye out on everyone." Darius replies, "Seems whenever I'm not in the country someone is bound to get maimed."

"Oh please no," Lillith groaned, "I already have Bryce threating to move into my apartment complex, I don't need you as well."

"I do give my siblings space to have their own fun," Darius replies,

"Another reason, why I brought you with me tonight, is that you are more dangerous looking," Lillith replies, she eyed his black slacks, shirt and trench coat.

Darius smirked, "I am dangerous,"

Lillith frowned, "Am I the only one of this brood that doesn't have a special gift?"

"You do have one, it's just hasn't manifested yet." Darius replies, "I think that is why we were chosen,"

"Tessa can sense the emotional ties between people, Nicky's gift is being a lecher, what about you and the others?" Lillith asks,

"I kept telling Maxwell that turning that boy into a vampire was a mistake, but Nicky's gift isn't being a pervert, He has telekinesis, when he chooses to use it, while Alec doesn't speak in words, he projects his thoughts in telepathy, Bryce, I'm not even sure what he can do," Darius replies,

"What about you?" Lillith asks,

"It's best you don't know what I can do," Darius answers,

Lillith knocked on the door, and wrinkled her nose, "Werewolves,"

A werewolf opened a slot in the door, "Who are you?"

"Lillith Frost, Dog boy." Lillith answered, "Let me in or I will get a newspaper and hit you with it,"

the werewolf opened the door, and sniffed at her.

"Go bark up some other tree," Lillith snarled

"Lillith, my darling." a male vampire's voice greeted, "are you here for personal pleasure or business?"

"Business, Dray, and one more thing, I'm already taken." Lillith replies, as she made her way to the bar, where a strawberry blonde vampire is,

"No fair, who's the lucky vampire?" Dray asks, "So know any single vampiresses?"

"no, he's not a vampire, He's a demon and yes, I know of one. Who has her eye on you for some time." Lillith answers,

"Who?" Dray asks,

"Tessa, of course, you remember my sister, don't you?" Lillith asks

"I thought we were here on business," Darius stated, he stood with his arms crossed looking well dangerous,

Dray's lips curled over his teeth,

"Easy, Dray," Lillith cautioned,

"You know him?" Dray asks,

"Yes, he's my eldest brother," Lillith replies, "Why you got a problem with me bringing foreign vampires to your bar?"

"I do believe my reputation processed me," Darius replies as he sat down, "I'm here to look after my new found sister, now what do you have to drink, I'm thirsty,"

"This is a blood bar, what do you think they have?" Lillith asks, "Type O, make it a double."

"As you wish, fairest of the fair," Dray replies, as he gets their drinks, he sets down there their packets of blood, "Not fresh, I like my skin where it is, what can I do for you, Lily?"

"I'm looking for someone," Lillith replies,

"Really, do you know their name?" Dray asks, "I tend to a lot of customers in here,"

"I know, this Dray. But I don't know who he or she is, but their offspring was named Samuel." Lillith agrees,

"You said 'Was' is he..." Dray began

"Dead" Darius interrupts.

"He and a female demon came to Tessa's condominium three weeks ago, searching for me." Lillith explains, "Now I want answers,"

"Lucky for her, that we had five brothers and one sister, and a demonic boyfriend there" Darius adds,

"Dray, please, you're my only hope. Everywhere else, I've been hasn't heard of anyone with ties to either Samuel or his creator." Lillith states, "my other choice is going down to the underworld, and vampiric people aren't welcome,"

"I'm sorry, Lily, but I don't know who this vampire is, I've never heard of Samuel either. He must of just came over from where he was created." Dray apologizes,

"That's the problem, he's from my era of birth." Lillith replies,

"You seem to have developed an obsession with this Samuel, did you know him?" Dray asks,

'_She's asking of Samuel,_'

Lillith's head shot up, she knew she didn't hear this voice out loud, but who was it? She began to look over all the vampires and vampiresses in the room, only one was staring at her.

'_I know, you can hear me, I know of whom you are searching for. Come to my table_' the voice stated.

Lillith's eyes narrowed at the vampire, who's thoughts she was hearing.

'_Please, I'm not going to harm you, if you want you can bring that vampire sitting beside you._' the voice sounded as if it were really sincere.

"Lily, are you alright?" Darius asks, concern lacing his voice.

"I don't think so, Darius. Have you heard of anyone ever reading minds?" Lillith asks,

"What do you mean?" Darius asks, '_She's crazy after all_'

"I am not crazy," Lillith snaps,

Darius smiled which creeped out many vampires at the counter, "Yes, your gift has finally shown it's self,"

"Good, then let's see what this vampire has to say," Lillith replies before grabbing Darius' arm and leading him though the vampiresses,

'_He's so dreamy,_' one vampiress thought, as Lillith and Darius passed her,

'_She can stay in my coffin, any day._' a vampire thought then reached out to grab Lillith's ass, but his hand was caught by Darius,

"Try that again, and I will do more damage then just catching you in the act of being a pervert." Darius snarled.

Lillith turned when she heard the thought from the vampire, who was glaring at her brother. "Darius, let me handle this."

"You sure?" Darius asks, "Because I will gladly, twist this creep's arm off for you."

"Who said I was going for his arm?" Lillith asks, her hand shot forward and grab the vampire's crotch and twisted it.

The vampire howls in pain, causing everyone to stop what they were doing and see what was going on.

"So do I have the right to walk past your bloody self with out your nasty paws reaching for my ass?" Lillith asks,

"You got it, you got it." The vampire replies,

"Good," Lillith states, then whistles and the werewolf come over,

"Is there a problem, ma'am?" the werewolf asks, his eyes on the vampire, who was cowering fear in sight of the furred creature.

"Yes, this pervert is thinking bad thoughts about me, could you be a sweet doggy and teach him a lesson?" Lillith replies,

"I'm not a dog, but I will do so with pleasure," the werewolf replies, then looks at the pervert vampire "Third strike, your out," he then takes the cowering vampire away.

"Now I'm slightly afraid of you," Darius states,

"There's a reason, Nicky won't come near me by himself." Lillith replies,

"I have to ask him later, that is if Tessa released him from the coffin," Darius states,

Lillith walked over to the table where the vampire, she was seeking was at.

"I'm impressed," the vampire states, "sit please,"

Lillith sat down, but Darius stood behind her.

"First off, let me introduce myself, I am called Malik," the vampire states, "And I heard you were looking for Samuel's creator, is this correct?"

"Yes, is this correct." Lillith replies, "How do you know him?"

"Simple is always best, I am the one who created the creator of the vampire known as Samuel, who shouldn't have been reborn," Malik answers,

Lillith started and shared a quick glance at Darius,

"We..I didn't know this," Lillith states,

"Not many do, but I'm afraid that my wayward creation, is out of control. It hurts a parent to destroy their offspring," Malik replies, "May I ask, what is the relationship between you and this Samuel?"

"He was my father in my human life, I thought he had died when I was a fledgling," Lillith replies,

Malik stared at Lillith deciding on what to do, "Last I have seen of my son, he was still in England."

"Thank you, so much." Lillith states, as she got up. "What will do you now, surely you can not stay in America?"

"I'm only passing though, I'm returning to my own homeland of Egypt," Malik answers, "When you find my creation, tell him you have my consent to rid the world of him"

"As you wish," Lillith replies,

"You are a good Adept Vampiress, young one." Malik states, then he turns his eyes on Darius, "Take very good care of this one,"

"I will indeed Ancient One," Darius replies, before he and Lillith left,

Outside of the bar, Lillith looks at Darius,

"Was he really what I thought he was?" She asks,

"Yes, sister. He was indeed an Original vampire." Darius asks, "I spent to much time around Maxwell to know how to spot the signs of one."

"What will happen to him?" Lillith asks,

"Most likely, he's returning to his homeland on his final journey." Darius answers,

"Final journey?" Lillith repeats,

"He's wanting to cross over to the other side, to be with his kith and kin again," Darius replies,

"Are you ever going to go?" Lillith asks,

"No, I have no one on that side waiting for me any longer." Darius replies then wraps his arm around Lillith's shoulders, "You, Alec, Gabe, Bryce, and Tessa are the only family, I'll ever want or need."

"What about Nicky?" Lillith asks,

"With the way that boy acts, He's likely to cross paths with someone more dangerous then I or Tessa." Darius replies, "But I still love the brat."

"I never thought, I would live to see the day when I say this, but I love having siblings, let's go back to Tessa, who knows maybe she's killed him already out of sheer boredom." Lillith states,

Darius and Lillith raced off back to Tessa's

"What is going on here!" Darius demanded, as there were energy ball marks on the walls as soon as they entered.

Cole shimmered wearing only a towel around his waist, "Ask your damn brother,"

Lillith's eyes widen as Cole stood there half naked,

"Nicholai!" Darius shouted.

Nicholai appeared the room as if by magic, and Darius grabbed him by the throat.

"Where are his clothes?" Lillith demanded, switching her glaze from her boyfriend to her brothers.

"It wasn't me," Nicholai gasped "First time in my five hundred and fifty years, I didn't do anything."

"Then who was it?" Darius asks as he slowly released his grip,

"It was Tessa!" Nicholai replies,

Darius and Lillith looked at each other,

"Tessa!" Lillith snarled.

"What...Oh you're back...Don't kill me." Tessa states darting into the room,

"Where are the others?" Darius asks,

"They went to grab a bite, Nicky and I were suppose to be gone by the time you and Lillith returned." Tessa answers inching her way toward the open balcony, '_Darius should have found a nice vampiress to shack up with, and leaving Cole and Lillith alone._'

"Why you little excuse for..." Lillith trailed off when she heard another thought this time it was from Cole.

'_Wow, I wish she would wear something like that more often._' Cole thought,

Lillith stared at Tessa in wide eyed shock,

"What did you hear?" Darius asks

"She wanted us to get laid that's what I heard and Cole keep your dirty but appreciated thoughts to yourself." Lillith answers,

Tessa gasped "Oh my goodness, you can read minds now,"

Darius stalked forward to Tessa, "Just for this little stunt, Guess what, I have something very special planned just for you."

"You're talking about Dray, aren't you?" Lillith asks,

Darius smiled, "She wanted us to have an evening out with someone who caught our interest, so why not her as well."

"I thought you were suppose to deal out punishment, not to give rewards." Lillith states,

"I saw that vampiress staring at me, what was she thinking about?" Darius asks,

"I don't want to repeat what else she was thinking about, but her most unperverted thought was you're dreamy," Lillith replies, and Darius and Tessa were gone.

"Don't have to much fun," Nicholai stated before he too left,

"Devious matchmakers all of them!" Lillith huffed before she started sniffing out Cole's clothes.

"You're not going to find them," Cole states, "And does my being half naked bother you?"

Lillith turned and stared at him, "No, it's doing the exact opposite,"

"Good," Cole replies before crossing the room and picking her up bridal style and shimmering away.

DarkPriestess66 says, Use your imagination about what they did, I don't want to write a lemon, and I just had to do the semi-violence, because I can't stand perverts.


	10. Chapter 10

DarkPriestess66: Since Cole is kinda dead already, it doesn't count as sleeping with a corpse, so have fun reading this chapter,

Lillith traced lazy circles on Cole's chest,

"How do you feel about going to England?" Lillith asks,

Cole and Lillith shimmered into the Penthouse, since it was the only place where the Frost Siblings, the brothers decided to change their surnames to match Lillith and Tessa, didn't know where it was at. After a few hours of passionate love making, they finally stopped,

"England, why would you want to go there?" Cole asks, as he had his arms wrapped around Lillith,

"Because I was born there, I want to return to my old home." Lillith answers,

"That all?" Cole questions, "Somehow I don't believe you were hunting with Darius earlier, what were you really doing out there in the vampiric community?"

Lillith stared at Cole for a second, "You always know when I'm lying, but I was hunting, I just wasn't hunting for blood,"

Cole sat up and shifted so that he could stare at Lillith's blue eyes, "What were you doing?"

Lillith gripped the sheets in her hands, "There are some places in the city, where mortals do not go alone during the night, places that seem to be abandoned, I was at a few places this past week,"

"And?" urged Cole,

"And I was hunting for information," Lillith admitted.

"Lily, Lily, Lily," Cole shook his head, "When will you learn, you're not alone in this world anymore?"

Lillith shot him a look, "When will you learn not to be such a moron, I had to do this on my own, with Darius as a bodyguard."

"So what did you learn?" Cole asks,

"I learned that this vampire who had turned Samuel is out of control and needs to be vanquished," Lillith replies, "He was last seen in England,"

"And you're planning on leaving to hunt for this vampire?" Cole asks, looking at her,

Lillith sighed and laid her head against Cole, "That's the problem, my love. I can not travel by daylight, and I don't have time to think up excuses as to why my coffin has to be shipped,"

"I think I know a way for you to get to England, but..." Cole states,

"But what?" Lillith asks,

"I'm coming with you and not leaving your side." Cole replies,

"Cole, this is dangerous more dangerous when you were on the run from the Source." Lillith argues,

Cole tilted Lillith's head up to look him in the eyes, "It's more dangerous to be away from you,"

"When you put it that way," Lillith replies before leaning down and kissing him,

when she pulled away, Cole smiled at her. "Do that again, and we may never leave the penthouse,"

"As much as I love the idea, but I'm afraid we have to go back. So I may beat Tessa for coming up with her wonderful plan," Lillith states, before looking down at her borrowed clothes, "I may have to borrow a shirt or something of yours."

"But I like that outfit," Cole pouted,

Lillith rolled her eyes then rolled out of Cole's bed, going over to his closet, she quickly pulled on one of Cole's shirts when barely covered her, and she got clothes for Cole and lightly tossed them at him.

"Okay, I think I may have to hide your clothes from now on," Cole states as Lillith leans against the wall wearing his shirt,

"I have more clothes" Lillith replies then her mouth made an silent 'O' "Which I gave half of what I owned to Tessa,"

"I wouldn't be surprised if she stripped your closet bare of the only basics," Cole replies, getting out of bed and pulling on his clothes, which he was pleased to have, if only he knew where his other stuff was hidden at.

"You do know what the bright side of having Tessa as a sister is, don't you?" Lillith asked

"No," Cole replies,

"She cleaned out everything that was vintage, I can do some shopping," Lillith explains,

"Shopping?" Cole replies,

"Yeah, I might be a vampiress but shopping is in the female genetic code" Lillith replies, "Come on, I want to tease Darius about his dalliances with a certain vampiress, who was thinking lewd thoughts about him,"

"So this new talent of yours?" Cole asks as he walked over and held out his arms, Lillith wrapped her arms around his waist and they shimmered back to Tessa's.

"what about it?" Lillith asks,

"How does it work? You heard my thoughts and Tessa's" Cole asks,

"I'm not really sure, I think I have to more focused on a person, the vampire, Darius and I met earlier directed his thoughts at me and that is what triggered it," Lillith replies, her eyes clouded over for the vampire, who was saying his final goodbyes, but what did he mean when he said that Darius should take very good care of her?

"Do you hear anyone now?" asks Cole,

Lillith's mind focused on her siblings, "Only Alec, he's in Tessa's study again, I wonder what he does in there?"

*_Ask and you shall receive, sister._* Alec's project thoughts came at her, *_Come on in, and bring Cole with you_*

Lillith took Cole's hand and went into to Tessa's study, there was Alec sitting at a desk with piles upon piles of books in front of him, Lillith tried to figure out the topic of the subject he was reading about,

"Demonology, sister." Alec's soft voice answered her unspoken question,

"How did you know what I was going to ask?" Lillith asked

"You're projecting your own thoughts at me, I'm a telepath," Alec replies,

"Okay, so why are you reading up on demonology?" Cole asks,

Alec looked at him, "Wise question, for someone who is only half complete,"

"Half complete, what does that mean?" asks Cole

"Don't you understand, why the Source of All Evil could have taken over you so quickly," Alec states,

"I was in the right place at the wrong time," Cole replies,

"No, it was because you're only half human." Alec states,

"Wait but a moment, to let me catch up to where you are at," Lillith states, "Are you saying that if Cole wasn't stripped of his demonic self that the Source wouldn't have taken him over?"

"Affirmative. But here is where I'm at a loss, How did you're demonic self the being known as Belthazor was vanquished?" Alec asks,

"The Charmed One named Phoebe Halliwell, stripped him of Belthazor." Lillith replies,

Alec's eyes closed, "That is not possible to stripped a half creature,"

"Huh?" Cole and Lillith asks,

"The vampire called you Belthazor, like he knew who you were, something tells me that Belthazor wasn't stripped but put into a dormant sleep." Alec explains,

Alec got up and started pacing "I've read over every book about the supernatural, I could every lay my hands on, trying to find a way to help our kind, but all I get is vampire myths and legends, I have never seen Dracula personally, I don't think he ever existed as a Child of the Night."

"What is he talking about?" Cole asks,

"Vampires started the myths about crosses, garlic, and holy water, stakes though the heart, so mortals would feel safe. We can walk into churches, we can roll in garlic unless we don't want to have friends, and Holy water doesn't do anything to us, except get us wet." Lillith replies,

"And we don't sleep in dirt of our native land, if we don't have time to get to our coffins, we dig a deep enough hole and lay there until sun set." Alec adds,

"We could sleep on a nice feather mattress if there were no windows," Lillith teases,

"Darius does at home," Alec replies, "He even sleeps with a modified teddy bear, but don't tell him I said that."

"I want a picture of this," Lillith states rubbing her hands together in a gleeful sort of way,

"I even have stories about about each and everyone of our brothers, there's a reason I don't speak out loud," Alec states,

"Alec, my favorite brother, tell dear sweet Lily, family stories about our brothers." Lillith cooed.

Alec steeples his fingers together, "What will you give me in return?"

"My undying love and loyalty as your sister?" Lillith replies,

"I already have that, but I want stories about Tessa and You." Alec replies, "I'm like a historian of the family, I like to record our transformations, how, when and why of the choices we've made."

"I don't have anything embarrassing about me" Lillith replies, "But Tessa is another story altogether,"

"What about Tessa?" Tessa's voice asked from the living room.

"Nothing, sweetest sister of mine." Lillith replies, "Just getting to know Alec,"

Tessa walked into the room, "What is with that Sweetest sister crap, three hours ago, you wanted to decapitate me,"

Lillith darted over to Tessa's side and put the younger vampire in a headlock, "Say that again?"

"Don't make me tell Alec about what happen to you back in 1801." Tessa hisses, "I know about him being an historian of the family,"

"What happen, I want to know?" Alec asks

Tessa's head snapped up, "Did he just ask a question?"

"you and Darius make it sound like I don't have a tongue in my mouth, of course I can talk." Alec states "So what happen?"

Tessa pulled her head out from Lillith's grasp, and darted around to Alec's side, "Ever saw a drunk Vampiress?"

"Not that story, please anything but that." Lillith whines,

"She chose the wrong victim, he was very drunk," Tessa replies,

"Tessa!" Lillith exclaimed but a hand clamped over her mouth.

"Please continue," Nicholai states,

"If I remember correctly, which I do. Lily thought a tree was another vampire and she tried to make out with it, and then when I finally got her convinced that the tree wasn't a vampire, she went up to the nearest person and started sprouting off love poems," Tessa replies.

Lillith struggled to get out of Nicholai's grasp and attack her sister,

"Then there was another time, when she was thinking about turning a mortal into one of our kind, and found out he was gay." Tessa stated.

Lillith finally resorted to lowing her fangs and biting Nicholai's hand.

"Ouch! She bit me." Nicholai exclaimed, holding his hand.

"Oh don't be a baby, the wounds are already healing." Bryce replies, as he walked in. "That can't be as bad as Nicholai's first hunt."

"Nicky's first hunt, oh that takes me back." Alec teases, "He went out to the village, where we were um..roosting for the year, we didn't stay in one area very long, but his first victim wasn't even human. It was a donkey."

Lillith roared with laughter, "I think that is why He's such a pervert."

"What do you mean by that?" Bryce asks

"She means, he was chasing asses since his first time as a vampire," Darius replies, "Which now I agree with,"

"What was your first victim then, Darius?" Nicholai asks,

"I don't want to talk about it," Darius replies,

Lillith smiles, "You go for fluffy cotton tails, don't you?"

"No," Darius replies

"Darius' first victim was a serving wench, he was um...sharing a evening with," Alec states, "He didn't believe Maxwell at first,"

"She cut her hand open, and I went into a frenzy, alright." Darius states,

"What did she cut her hand on?" Bryce asks,

"One of my fangs," Darius answers,

"My first victim was human, before I started in on demons." Lillith whispered.

All eyes turned on her,

"He was the deputy sheriff," Lillith explained, "He saw me running away in my evening gown and thought was I hurt."

"That's why, you have a problem with authority figures." Cole replies,

"Shut it, Former Assistant District Attorney," Lillith snaps,

"What ever guys, like just we have to sleep in like the next thirty minutes," Tessa replies,

"But I don't want too, I want to hear more stories about Lily," Nicholai whined.

"So where is that lock?" Lillith asks glaring at Nicholai.

The vampiric siblings went to Tessa's room and borrowed coffins, when Lillith opened the lid of hers, she found all of Cole's missing clothes,

"What are Cole's clothes doing in my borrowed coffin?" Lillith asks,

Tessa smiles, "Last place, you would look," before closing the lid of hers,

Lillith climbed into hers

"Lily?" Alec asked as his coffin was nearest to her, he was already sitting up in his.

"Yeah?" Lillith replies,

"I think I have the solution to Cole's problem." Alec states, "But we need the Charmed Ones' help,"

"Have a good sleep, Alec." Lillith states, as she closed the lid of her coffin. '_That is going to be a problem,_'

'_I miss my vampire Teddy,_' Darius thought as he forgot about Lillith's new awaken gift.

The next night was the final of the reunion, Lillith felt her eyes prick, she didn't want her brothers to leave.

"Oh come on, sister. It's not like you'll never seen us again," Bryce stated.

"Yeah, You're stuck with us, for eons." Nicholai agrees, "Sorry about the first time, we've met."

"Yeah," Lillith agrees,

"You're not getting rid of all of us, just yet." Alec replies, "I'm staying for a few more nights,"

"I'm staying here permanently," Darius states,

"This isn't about that vampiress, you shacked up with is it?" Lillith asks,

"I don't know what you mean." Darius answers,

"Lily, Nicky and I are living up in Washington," Bryce states, "You can come visit us anytime,"

"Wait...Who says I'm living with you?" Nicholai asks,

"I did, Someone has got to keep you in line, we wouldn't want anymore donkeys getting hurt," Darius answers,

"It was one donkey, drop it already!" Nicholai exclaimed.

"You've been skirt chasing ever since," Tessa replies, "if I didn't have my store, I would suggest you move in with me, but you're like Puck from a Mid Summer Night's dream."

"Whatever," Nicholai replies, before he is grabbed by the ear by Bryce,

"Come on, Casanova," Bryce states, with a final wave at Lillith and Tessa, they were gone.

Gabriel had disappeared the night before, and didn't come back when they were suppose too, But Lillith assured everyone, he was still among the undead, he just ran off with a pretty little vampiress to her place in the mountains, with promises of returning in the next few years, that is if the Vampiress would let him.

"Lily, could I talk to you," Alec requested, before looking at Cole, "Alone."

"Sure," Lillith replies, then looked at Cole, "You don't mind, do you?"

"Nah, I'll just go raid Tessa's fridge," Cole replies,

Keeping up with the Human farce, all the vampiric shopped at supermarkets and paid for food they didn't really need,

Lillith and Alec, walked out onto the balcony,

"Do I have to read your mind to know what you want to talk about?" Lillith asks,

"No, I'm breaking my silence from now on," Alec replies, "I need to meet the Charmed Ones, I need to know what Potion they used on Cole."

"Why?" Lillith asks,

"I still believe that a half demon, can't be stripped but there is only one way to test my theory," Alec answers,

"That is going to be a problem, I barely have them trusting me, I don't think I could bring another vampire into the mix," Lillith states,

"Lily, um...i think you have a problem." Tessa's voice sounded edgy,

Lillith looked at Tessa, she was holding her cell phone,

"It's some woman named Piper, and she doesn't sound like our kind," Tessa explains,

Lillith ran back into the room, and grabbed the phone from Tessa, "Hello?"

"I hate to have to call you, but I need your and Cole's help." Piper states,

"Explain this, please?" Lillith asks

"Cliff notes version, Phoebe have been kidnapped by a demon," Piper replies,

"Alright, we'll be right there." Lillith states,

"Good and hurry," Piper replies,

"Wait..what type of demon is this?" Lillith asks,

"Some guy named Jeric, who wants a body for his lover Isis," Piper replies,

"Meet us at the penthouse," Lillith states then hangs. "Cole, get your ass in here."

"What?" Cole asks coming around the corner,

"We're going back to the penthouse, Piper needs our help." Lillith answers,

"Piper?" Cole asks,

"Do you know any other Pipers?" Lillith asks, "Phoebe's been kidnapped by Jeric,"

"Did you say Jeric?" Darius asks,

"Yeah what do you know of him?" Lillith asks.

"He's looking to resurrect Isis, they loved each other at one point but she was killed and he was entombed." Darius replies "If he has a Charmed One, she's going to burn out faster,"

"That's just great..that gives us only a few hours at the most." Lillith replies,

"Let's go, I think Piper needs my help because I'm the only one who can sense Phoebe." Cole states.

Lillith wrapped her arms around Cole, and he did the same and they shimmered to the Penthouse.


	11. Chapter 11

Cole and Lillith shimmered into the penthouse,

"I'm going to change, don't do anything stupid," Lillith murmured, she was still wearing Cole's shirt from last night, but they brought their stuff back here earlier, she left the room.

Lillith just pulled off Cole's shirt, when she heard Piper's and Paige's voices.

"Are you sure this is such a good idea?" Paige asks

"Well, he's found her before hasn't he?" Piper retorts,

"Yeah, but Cole's with Lillith now, and why would he help us now?" Paige replies, they walk further into the apartment and are nearly hit by an energy ball. The energy ball hits a mirror, rebounds and hits Cole.

"Damn, that wasn't suppose to happen." Cole states

Lillith used inhuman speed to finish changing and rushed back out,

Paige rubs her neck.

"Are you okay?" Piper asks

"Yeah, I'm still alive. For now." Paige replies,

"What's the matter, Cole? Forget you're indestructible?" Piper asks

"Hey, what the hell are you guys doing here?" Cole asks, he looked at Lillith, who nods.

"Witnessing a meltdown apparently." Piper answers,"Ever thought of therapy?"

"I thought I said nothing stupid." Lillith states,

"Thanks, I'd rather chop my head off than have it examined." Cole replies,

"Cole, we think this guy Jeric has possessed Phoebe." Piper states,

"Did you say Jeric? The mummy guy?" Cole asks,

Lillith shrugs, she didn't now this part.

"Do you know him?" Paige asks

"Are you kidding? He's legendary in demonic circles." Cole replies,

"Apparently He's legendary in vampiric circles too," Lillith adds,"I didn't know about the mummy part."

"Oh, of course he is." Paige states,

"Actually, he goes all the way back to Ancient Egypt but they didn't have the power to vanquish him then, so they just mummified him instead." Lillith explains, "or so I picked up from my newly found brother's mind,"

"How did Jeric get demummified?" Piper asks

"Oh, some evil witch cast a spell which released him and then they fell in love and she got killed by his enemies. Flayed alive, if memory serves. Poor guy's been wracked with guilt, he's been trying to find a replacement body ever since." Cole replies,

"Oh, that'd almost be romantic if he hadn't killed so many witches" Paige states,

"Hey, he's just a guy trying to get his love back. There's nothing wrong with that." Lillith replies, then suddenly a bright idea hits her, "Maybe he knows where to find the vampire that turned Samuel."

"You think?" Cole asks Lillith,

"Worth a shot," Lillith answers,

"What are you talking about?" Piper asks, thenCole and Lillith disappears. "Cole! Lillith!"

"Looks like we just made a bad thing worse." Paige comments,

Meanwhile in an Egyptian Pyramid. Jeric is sitting on a chair eating a bunch of grapes. Isis, who is now in Phoebe's body wearing a two-piece jeweled outfit, dances in the room and over to Jeric. She dances in the spot in front of Jeric.

"Glad to see you're feeling so alive." Jeric comments,

"It's this body. I've never felt so much power before, passion, desire." Isis replies,

"Maybe I should leave you two alone." Jeric suggests,

"No, just because the witch is in me, doesn't mean there's not still room for you too." Isis states flirtatiously

"Tempting. But I suggest to out rid yourself from her first. Come up with a spell." Jeric replies,

She dances around him. "The witch's knowledge was very useful."

"Then by all means, reward her. Send her spirit into the afterlife." Jeric replies then stands up and gets a piece of paper. "Hopefully she'll have enough power to make it work." He hands her the paper.

"Together no more through time, expel her soul, leave only mine." Isis chants,She burns the paper in the candle.

"Well?" Jeric asks

"I can still hear her thoughts." Isis answers,

"Then you have to try again." Jeric replies,

Suddenly, part of the pyramid wall explodes and Cole and Lillith walks in. the vampiress held her arm at her side, wincing a little, her right arm was burnt by the sun, but somehow she was able to withstand the sun's rays.

"Sorry, but that's our witch." Lillith states, her fangs bared.

Jeric makes a dust storm form around Cole and Lillith, and Cole fights it off with a way of his hand. "Oh, please, is that all you got? By the way, my compliments on the tomb's protective charms. This place is not easy to get in to."

"Who are you?" Jeric asks

"Oh, Cole Turner. I used to be the Source of all evil. You're Jeric, right? I feel like I already know you." Cole replies,

"Lillith Frost, vampiress." Lillith replies, "You're a legend among my people," she thought for a second, then came up with another idea, "We've got so much in common."

"Do we?" Jeric asks

"Yeah, well, you know, we're both trying to get our loves back. Unfortunately, your love is currently in our love and that's where we have our little problem." Lillith answers,

Cole's eyes widen, he couldn't believe the line of bull that Lillith was saying, making it sound like there was a threesome going on between himself, her and Phoebe.

'_Please, play along Phoebe, please play along._' Lillith thought, hoping somehow her gift was strong enough relay thoughts instead of just hearing them.

"Your love doesn't want both of you back. I can feel it." Isis states,

"Yeah, but that's where you come in. we want you to mummify her for us, put her on ice for a while. At least until we can figure out a way to win her back." Cole replies,

"Win her back? After that? Please, you're insane." Isis states,

"Probably." Lillith and Cole agrees,

"Leave us. Go back to where you came from." Jeric states,

"Not until we get what we came for." Lillith replies then notices Isis starts to sweat and shake. "Well, lets not fight. I mean, we need you, you need us, so let's just..."

"I don't need you." Jeric interrupts

"Well, I'm afraid you do. In case you haven't noticed, you're running out of time." Lillith explains, while her eyes locked on Phoebe's body

Jeric notices Isis. He goes over to her.

"Oh, no, it can't be. The others lasted longer." Jeric states,

"Yeah, the more powerful the witch, the quicker the burnout. It's really not very good. But I bet the Power of Three could fix that permanently." Cole explains,

"The Power of Three... That might work." Isis agrees,

"we could get it for you. Interested?" Cole asks

"We won't give up her body without a replacement." Jeric replies

Lillith rolls her eyes, "we figured as much, How do you feel about redheads?"

The few moments later,

"The other two are most likely scrying for Phoebe," Lillith mutters, sitting against the wall, her right arm against her chest.

"You alright?" Cole asks,

"Yeah, I would heal faster if I had more blood, but beggars can't be choosers," Lillith answers, then her eyes widen, "You two get out of here,"

Jeric and Cole disappears,

Lillith stands up and goes over to Phoebe's body, who is laying on a table,

"Why are you doing this for us?" Isis asks

"because I know what's it's like not have a human body, my humanity was stolen from me," Lillith replies, "Use her memories to learn the other's names,"

Lillith runs to and hides behind a pillar as Piper and Paige orbs in.

"Oh, Phoebe." Piper gasps,

"Wait, where's Jeric?" Paige asks

"Piper, Paige." Phoebe greets, weakly

"She recognizes us, that's something at least." Paige states,they walk over to Phoebe.

"I don't know. Let's just orb her home and we'll fix her there." Piper replies,

Cole and Jeric appear across the room. Lillith walks over to them.

"we told you they'd come for her, didn't I? Cole asks, he waves his arm towards Piper and a portal opens up underneath her and sucks her in. Paige starts to orb out and Cole waves his arm, sending her to the ground.

"Very nice." Jeric states impressed

Lillith watches as Cole carries Paige over to the table, Jeric walks over to Isis.

"Don't fight it, my love. Your new body awaits." Jeric whispers, he leans down to kiss her and Lillith stops him.

"Hey. I told you that's our witch." Lillith states then Isis takes one last breath and dies. "Get to work."

Jeric chants in Egyptian and Phoebe is mummified

"Excuse me." Jeric states,Cole moves aside and Jeric walks over to Paige. He places the beetle amulet on Paige's chest and stands between Paige and the mummy. He recites another spell and a bright light flows out of the mummy and into Paige. Paige wakes up and Jeric goes to her. "Welcome back, my love."

They kiss.

"We'll just leave you too alone," Lillith states already starting to gag, she takes Cole's hand and drags him out of the room. They walk for a while until Lillith was sure that Jeric and Isis couldn't hear them.

Cole opened his mouth to ask a question,

"No, I have no clue what I'm doing, I'm putting my faith in Piper being pissed at us." Lillith states. She leans against the wall and closes her eyes,

"You made it sound like they're was a threesome between us," Cole replies,

"Better then me playing the jealous harpy," Lillith counters.

"You're right, so what are we going to do now?" Cole asks

"We give them enough time, then interrupt." Lillith answers, she looked down at her arm, the flesh was still slightly burnt,

"I thought you said that your kind could be destroyed by the sunlight," Cole states, as he reached for her arm and looked at it.

"I thought so too, either I'm stronger then I thought or something is really wrong with me." Lillith replies, she frowned "We can return now,"

She and Cole returned to the main room,

"Playtime's over, boys and girls." Cole states,

"Do you mind?" Jeric asks

"No, we don't." Lillith replies

"Well, I do." Jeric states

"Did I ever tell you, Jeric, that Cole and I have eyes for only one witch. How's the spell going?" Lillith asks,

"I was just about to finish it." Isis answers,

"She can't expel the witch's soul without the Power of Three. How are you gonna get it for us?" Jeric asks

"Look around. We're only one sister short." Cole answers,

"Yes, but your love is a mummy. You can't expect her to read a spell." Jeric replies,

"Well, she doesn't have to. If her spirit is trapped inside, all her sisters have to do is touch her to tap into the power." Lillith explained very slowly,

"And what about the third witch? I doubt she'll read the spell willingly." Jeric asks

"Leave it to us. we can be quite persuasive." Cole replies,

Lillith glares at Cole, "Don't you mean, I can be quite persuasive, all you would do is get into a fight,"

"Yes, well, you better be. Because Isis is the only one that can bring Phoebe back. And if my love doesn't get what she wants yours will stay wrapped up forever." Jeric states

"It's done. The rhyme's a tad childish but it should work." Isis declares

"Oh, good. All we need now is..." Cole replies, but then he and Lillith disappears in a swirl of lights.

"The witch must have taken them." Jeric guesses

"Oh, they'll be back. The important thing is we're alone." Isis replies

"Isis..." Jeric replies

Cole and Lillith appears in a swirl of lights in the Manor's attic, and Piper is there waiting.

"Well, I guess I should've seen this coming." Cole states

"I want my sisters back now, Cole, Lillith." Piper replies

"Or what? You've got nothing, Piper. You can't even vanquish me." Cole asks

Piper tries to blow him up and sparks fly off him. Lillith dives out of the way, Cole might be able to be vanquish but she sure can be.

"Doesn't mean I won't try." Piper states

"Okay, if that's the way you want to play it." Cole replies, he throws an energy ball at Piper and her protective shield splits the energy ball in two, making them hit objects across the room. "Ahh, impressive."

"Wait." Piper states,

Lillith glares up at the ceiling, '_I know you can hear me up there, this might be a good time to send Leo running in here!_'

Leo rushes in as Piper and Cole are still trying to vanquish each other.

"Hey! What are you guys doing? You're both invincible. This is just pointless." Leo states, "Why aren't you stopping them?"

"They are the invincible ones, not me," Lillith snaps, "I like my existence,"

"The man's got a point, Piper, the sooner we stop this, the sooner you can save one of your sisters." Cole states,

"What do you mean one?" Piper asks

"he means, that you're gonna have to choose between them and if you don't, they'll both die." Lillith answers,

"Why? Are you gonna kill them?" Leo asks

"No, I'm not gonna do anything, the cards have already been dealt. I'm just giving you guys your options." Lillith replies,

"You're delusional if you think I'm gonna choose between my sisters." Piper states,

"Am I? Isis is the only one who knows how to revive Phoebe and she's not gonna do that unless you cast a spell to reject Paige's spirit from her body." Lillith explains,

"I won't do that, Paige would die." Piper replies,

"Fine. Then eject Isis' spirit instead. Then of course, you'd be saving Paige and killing Phoebe, because without Isis, there's no way to revive her." Lillith states,

"What about Jeric? He mummifies, can't he de-mummify?" Leo asks

"He traps spirits, he doesn't bring bodies back to life, that's Isis' job. So, of course as you can see, you have to make a choice." Lillith answers, 

"You sick bitch. I can't choose and I won't." Piper replies

"Then they'll both die." Cole states

"Come on. You're not gonna kill Phoebe." Leo states

"Well, that is why I am banking on your lovely wife choosing to save her. I mean, come on, after all, Paige's, like your what, half-sister? You didn't grow up with her or anything, you've only known her for like a year and a half, right? So compared to Phoebe she's like a stranger." Cole reasons

"She's still my sister and I will find another way." Piper replies

"There is no other way and if you waste time looking for one, they'll both die." Lillith states

"How can you two be so evil?" asks Piper

"It's a gift." Cole answers.

"I'm a vampiress, it's in my nature." Lillith replies, '_Not that I like it, of course._'

"Get out. Get out now." Piper orders,

"But when you've made a decision, you call me, okay. Paige, Phoebe, Phoebe, Paige. Call me." Cole replies, he and Lillith disappears.

Lillith and Cole are outside the manor, listening. That is when Cole and Lillith was summoned back in. they take Piper to her sisters.

"You're welcome. Apparently she has made up her mind so drum roll please." Cole announced

"Let's just get this over with." Piper states,She walks over to the tables.

"Who are you gonna save?" Jeric asks

"Phoebe" Piper answers

"The suspense was killing me." Cole states

"You do realize once this is over, I will find a way to vanquish you." Piper states

"You do realize when this is over I might vanquish you." Cole replies, '_No, I won't._'

"Enough. Isis is running out of time. The spell." Jeric states,he holds out a piece of paper.

"I've got one of my own, thanks." Piper replies

"Ahh, got something up your sleeve, do you Piper?" Cole asks

"Cole, shut up." Lillith orders

"I wish. Paige, I know you can hear me and I know you understand, but I can't lose Phoebe." Piper states

"Just do it." Isis replies

"Two worn souls now burn inside where only one can reside, I call upon the Power of Three to save the body and set Paige free." Piper chants

Paige's spirit rises out of her body and vanishes. Paige sits up.

"Isis." Jeric states then rushes over to her and helps her off the table. "Did it work?"

"Yes, it did. And I know just how to celebrate." Paige answers, she knees him in the groin and he doubles over in pain.

"Ooh." Cole breathes,

Piper tries to blow Cole up and he flies across the room. Lillith just shakes her head at Cole, Paige goes over to the mummy and recites a spell. The mummy wrappings glow and vanish. Phoebe gasps and sits up.

"Isis?" Jeric asks

"You really can't mess with sisters." Paige replies

Piper blows Jeric up.

"Well, at least they're together now." Piper comments,

Cole gets up off the floor and claps his hands. "Bravo, bravo. Congratulations, well done. You know, I gotta admit, I thought I had you there for a moment but you never really did choose, did you?"

"I didn't have to. I figured if Isis knew the spell to free Phoebe than Paige would know it as well." Piper answers

"Hmm, oh well, next time." Cole states, with his arm wrapped around Lillith's waist, her head against his shoulder.

"Next time? What happened to you, Cole?" Phoebe asks

"Me? I've fallen for a vampiress." Cole answers,

Cole and Lillith disappears.

They reappeared in Lillith's apartment,

"Do you really mean it?" Lillith asks,

"Yes, If I don't have you in my life, I will go crazy," Cole replies, "But if we can get someone else for a threesome, since you're into that kind of thing,"

"I don't think so, I need to call Darius." Lillith replies then walks off.

DarkPriestess66: I don't own the ep, if I did...why would I be writing something called a Fanfiction? Review Please.


	12. Chapter 12

Darius paced the length of Lillith's living room, about four hundred times since he heard the news of Lillith surviving being in the sun, he had rushed over quickly as he could with Tessa and Alec hot on his heels.

"Tessa, I'm fine. It doesn't even hurt anymore. I should be back to myself by tomorrow night." Lillith complained.

"Look, you went out into the sun in Egypt, for crying out loud, I will do what I think is best for your arm, now where is Cole with that first aid kit." Tessa growled.

"Tessa, calm down." Alec states but flinched when Tessa snarled at him.

Cole shimmered in with a white box with a red cross on it, "Here Tessa,"

Tessa went to work, bandaging Lilith's arm and wrapping to her side, "I don't want you to move that arm until tomorrow night,"

"Yes, Mother." Lillith replies sarcastically

"What I don't understand, is why this happen?" Darius asks,

"There was protective charms around the lair, I had no other choice." Lillith answers, "Maybe calling you was a bad idea."

"Darius," Alec stated.

"What?" Darius asks,

"I think I may have a theory," Alec suggests

"Go on," Darius replies,

"Maybe Lillith is destined to be the next True Queen," Alec states,

Darius was flicking his eyes between Lillith and Alec, "That isn't possible, you have to be a blood descendant of the Queen then turned into a vampiric,"

"Darius, shut up and listen to me, legends tell that the true Queen of vampires was able to have children, for all we know, Lillith is a descendant." Alec states

"It's a legend, it doesn't mean it's true." Darius replies, "but it does add to the mystery,"

"What mystery, you said it yourself, we're strong because of the blood we drink, it could be the fact that I have a diet of demonic blood," Lillith interrupts, "I have a vampire to hunt down,"

"You're not leaving this country until we find out what caused this," Darius replies,

Lillith stood up and glares at Darius, "You think, since you're the Eldest. You can come into my existence and order me around, I don't think so."

"Lily, calm down," Cole states,

"No, I will not calm down." Lillith replies, "I never had to put up with anyone telling me what to do, since I was turned, and I'm not about to start now."

"Why do you care so much about this vampire?" Tessa asks, softly.

"Because I was given permission to end his existence, if he isn't caught and vanquished then he's going to keep on creating chaos," Lillith answers, "It was the Old One's last request, wasn't it?"

"Only you, would keep a request such as this," Tessa replies and shook her head,

"I know, it's foolish of me, but I can't help but feel that I should be the one who will vanquish the vampire who turned my father into our kind, when he shouldn't have been one." Lillith explains,

"She's not going alone," Cole spoke up,

"She's not going at all," Tessa replies, "It's stupid,"

"I am to going, and you have no say in what I do." Lillith growls,

"You're my sister, I can't lose you." Tessa states

"Well I think you don't have worry about that, Gabe might be settling down and Darius, I know for sure is." Lillith replies,

Tessa looked at Darius, "What is she talking about?"

Lillith looked at Darius, "Her name's Sophia,"

"Stop reading my mind," Darius growls,

"Stop shouting it to the roof tops," Lillith replies, "This mind reading thing doesn't have an on and off switch, you know."

"Darius," Tessa states, with her eyes bright with excitement,

"No, absolutely not." Darius replies, "Don't even think about it,"

"Too late for that," Lillith muttered.

"Darius, you've got to let me plan your wedding," Tessa states,

"Whoa, I'm not getting married!" Darius exclaims, before looking at Alec and Cole to help him out of this one.

Cole rises his hands, "Don't look at me, I'm divorced,"

"Not going to happen, Bro. You dug your metaphorical grave, you lay in it" Alec states,

"You forget, my big brother, what my Talent is, I can see you are connected to this Sophia, but your bond is not as bright as those two," Tessa states, before jerking her chin in Cole and Lillith's direction,

"Alright, that's it, Get out, Get out," Lillith states, as she stood up and began pushing her siblings toward the door,

"But we need too..." Darius states but the sentence was cut off as the door slammed in his face,

Lillith pressed herself against the door, and listened as Darius', Tessa's and Alec's footsteps retreated down the hall, "I said leave!"

"Damn, she didn't fall for it," Tessa replies,

Lillith was listening with her mind as well as her hearing, then breathing a sigh of relief as she couldn't hear anyone's thoughts,

looking on the clock on the wall, she knew she couldn't leave tonight, because of the time difference, so she resigned herself to go over her mail and see what was there,

"Bills, bills, bills, letter from the Elders," Lillith mutters to herself as she tossed the envelopes to the side before swiftly turning back, "Letter from who?"

Lillith flipped open the folded piece of paper, and scanned it's contents, "Well that's real nice of them, telling Leo to get the sisters to forgive me, ha ha like that will work,"

"what's next from them, finding out you're related to the Charmed Ones?" Cole asks,

Lillith turned and frowned "Don't even joke about that, it would be hard to accept."

"but it would be funny," Cole states,

"Yep, I can see it now, 'Hey, remember me, I just found out I'm one of your Ancestors' half-sister four hundred and fifteen years removed, so where can I put my coffin?'" Lillith replies, "Speaking of, it's almost morning, I need to rest."

Lillith stood up and walked over to her bedroom, she changed into cotton shorts and a shirt, made sure her pillow was nice and fluffy and climbed in,

Cole leaned over and kissed her, "Sleep well,"

Lillith smiled at him, "I will."

she laid back and felt her eyes drift closed, in the comforting darkness of her coffin,


	13. Chapter 13

Sounds of explosions, caused Lillith to stir restlessly, she knew that it was twilight, but something was wrong in her home, eyes fluttering open, she opened the lid, and leapt out of the coffin,

The vampiress walked out of her bedroom to find Piper there trying to blow up Cole, and Cole defending himself by throwing energy balls at Piper.

"What is going on here?" Lillith asks, "How did hell did you get into my apartment!"

"I brought her here," a voice replies, Lillith turned and saw Alec standing there,

"Are you out of your mind, why would you do something like that?" Lillith screeched.

"Because we need their help, Lily, its the only way." Alec replies, "I had some help with this,"

Lillith blinked and looked at the fighting supernatural idiots, she put two fingers to her lips and whistled shrilly, "You two knock it off!"

Cole looked at Lillith, "Not my fault, she's the one who started it."

"I don't care who started it, fire one more energy ball or blast, I will finish it, and you will not like how I will finish it." Lillith snarled.

"What am I doing here?" Piper asks,

"You're here because we need to convince you, to hand on the power stripping potion that your sister used on Cole," Alec answers,

"This is kidnapping!" Piper exclaimed.

"No, I call it divine intervention," Alec replies,

"Sit" Lillith states, "I need a drink."

"You sit too, I have to mend this rift that has come between the three of you, I'll get your drink," Alec states,

"Where are the others?" Lillith asks as she sat down on the sofa, Piper sat away from them on a chair,

"At Tessa's, I didn't return with them last night," Alec replies,

"Where did you sleep, today?" Cole asks,

Alec came over with orange juice for both Piper and Cole, and glasses of blood for Lillith and himself, "I slept in a cemetery during the day, I found a dark mausoleum, which no one has been into for years"

"So who are you?" Piper asks,

"Alec Frost, I'm Lillith's adoptive brother, my other brothers changed our surname to match hers," Alec replies,

"None of my siblings are related to one another, we just share the same creator," Lillith adds, "So Alec, you decided to be an idiot, so why don't you explain this crap, because I have no clue."

"I've done research about power stripping on half creatures, the truth is you never did strip Cole of Belthazar, he's in a dormant state," Alec explains, then goes over to a bag and pulls out a book, he flips to a page, and turns it toward Piper.

"This is what happened to him," Piper states, then looking up at Alec, "I don't understand,"

"This is merely theory, somehow the potion that was meant to strip Cole's demonic side, backfired and bound his powers instead," Alec states, before turning the book toward Cole and Lillith,

There on a page was an image of a human being with a shadow falling out of him,

"I think Cole's infatuation is what kept him from being destroyed in the wastelands, and somehow when he acquired the demonic powers, it's clashing with his own bound powers," Alec states, "Only reason, he's not driven insane yet, is because of Lillith, who has faith in him, when everyone else doesn't"

"What about you?" Piper asks, "And the other members of your family?"

Alec looked at Cole, "We already love him as part of the family, our sister Tessa is contemplating an ambush wedding,"

Lillith groaned. "I better track down Gabe,"

"I heard from him the other night, He's going crazy, he regrets even meeting the vampiress," Alec states, "She's hinting at marriage and they've only known each other for a month or two. But anyway we need the Charmed Ones help in order to unbind Cole's powers"

"This is a lot to think about, I have to gently break it to my sisters," Piper replies, "What do I have in return that he would just kill us instead?"

"Think about it this way, If Cole is driven crazy by the stolen powers, and forced to do something I don't like, for example changing the timeline to get Phoebe back, which I hope he doesn't do, bringing back his old self might be the only way to save him," Lillith states,

Alec coughed, "Lillith, if you want to leave this will be the best time, I can get Mrs. Halliwell back to the manor, but Darius is on his way."

"You're right. Piper, I hope you can convince your sisters, but I need to go now." Lillith states, she didn't stay in the living room long enough for Piper to even ask why she had to leave.

Lillith used her inhuman speed to pack backpack full of the stuff, she would need in England, she wouldn't need her coffin, because she finally remember her parents' old house in which she bought after they passed away, she kept humans there to look after the place,

Lillith ran in a blur to Cole's room and did the same thing, while keeping her mind open for Darius' thoughts,

she came out of Cole's room when the warning thoughts appeared, signaling that Darius was close,

"Shimmer now, just get us to England, and I'll do the rest." Lillith states,

"Lillith, you better be in there" Darius' voice was just outside the door, Cole put his arm around Lillith's waist and shimmered,

Darius felt the stir of magic, "Damn it,"

On the other side of the world, Cole and Lillith appeared in England, the vampiress looked at the time, she would need to be inside,

"Come on, my place is just around the corner," Lillith states,

"Where are we going?" Cole asks as he let Lillith lead him though the crowds of people,

"I can't explain out in the open," Lillith replies, her eyes scanning the crowds for any of the Children of the Night,

Lillith walked over to a mansion, that is a historic landmark, she looks around before prying open the window, and climbing inside, Security Alarms went off.

"Damn it, since when did those mortals install this," Lillith complained, with her inhuman eyesight, she could see the finger prints of the key pad, she quickly presses the code. "What's my excuse going to be this time, oh well better stick to the I'm my own granddaughter bit?" walking over to the door, she unlocked it and let Cole in.

"What the hell?" Cole asks,

"Sorry, I didn't leave instructions about installing a security system, maybe if I did I would have gotten the pass code," Lillith apologize, "But welcome to my mortal home with a few adjustments,"

"Anyone live here, I mean a caretaker or someone?" asks Cole

"No, but I have a whole crew of people to keep up repairs," Lillith answers, "This is a museum, but I still have space to live when it's not open,"

The door bell started chiming,

"Show time," Lillith murmured, "Stay here,"

Lillith opened the door to find a Police officer standing there, "Can I help you?"

"We received a call from the security company," the officer answers

Lillith made her eyes grow wide, "Oh, I'm apologize for causing such a alarm. I just flew over from America tonight, to check this place over, you see my grandmother passed away just recently and this was my only chance to get vacation time, to see the place is properly taken care of, grandma told me this mansion has been in our family for years, I didn't know she left orders to install the alarms, and I never got a key, so I had to break in,"

"Well since you're the new owner, we'll let this slide," officer states,

"Thank you, kind sir. Now I think I must seek my bed," Lillith replies, faking a yawn, "Jet lag and all that,"

Lillith closed the door and turned around and leaned against it, "That was close,"

"What was that sob story?" asks Cole coming into the room,

"Same one, I use since I brought the place, first was that I was myself, then years after ward, I pretend to be my own descendants" Lillith replies, "Come on, I got turn on some lamps, I think this place is exactly where I need to start."

"Start on what?" Cole asks,

"there is something wrong about the time frame of when I was changed and when my father died, something had to go wrong," Lillith replies,

She went into the living area, that held cases about the era of which she lived. Turning a lamp that was there, she began her search and found the family registry of her family, there her mother was listed as well as her siblings from her mother's second marriage, but when she looked for her father, his name wasn't there.

"This isn't right, unless my father was never who he said he was, no wonder mother hated him," Lillith muttered.

"Still doesn't explain how he knew Elizabeth," Cole states looking over Lillith's shoulder,

"She was immortal, so he may have known her before she decided have you," Lillith answers, She threw her hands up in the air, "I need that vampire, so I can tear the information I need out his unwilling mind."

"You're starting to scare me," Cole states,

Lillith turned around, "I'm sorry, but there is something really wrong about everything, why Darius, Alec, Gabe, Nicky, Bryce, Tessa, and I were chosen to be turned, then my father or who I think is my father showing up when he should be in a grave somewhere dust by now,"

"Can I change the subject for a later time?" Cole asks,

"Sure, I don't think I'm getting anything done tonight," Lillith answers,

"Where do you sleep while you're staying here?" Cole asks

Lillith laughed, "There's a secret room, I had built a few decades ago, it's hidden by a door that isn't seen by anyone,"

"Okay, so where is it?" Cole asks,

"You're standing on it," Lillith replies, "It's a trap door,"

Cole step aside, then the vampiress bent down and slide a finger nail under a board, and lifted it up, to reveal a set of stairs,

"I believe my parents built this place over a cave, but they didn't think about what would happen in later years," Lillith explains, as she began to walk down the stairs,

Lillith walked down a tunnel, with Cole holding up an energy ball for light, and they walked into a circler room, where a sarcophagus was resting, "Not a grand as what I have back in my apartment, but I still get rest here,"

"This place looks ancient," Cole states, as he looked around the room,

"That's not all this place has," Lillith replies, then walks over a stone slab and pushes to the side,

inside the alcove was gold of all manners, coins, nuggets, anything a person would dream off,

"I found this stash of treasure, a few years after my parents died, I was in a hurry to find a place to hid during the day, so I found this place, I wouldn't be surprised at all if this was a resting spot for another vampire," Lillith explains,

"I was wondering if an ancient vampires turned you and your siblings, who could have turned him?" Cole asks,

Lillith looked at him, "I'm not sure if it's true or not, but there was a true Queen of the undead, few millenniums ago back before the continents divided, rumor on the vampiric grapevines, say she pissed off the wrong evil spirit and was transformed into first of us,"

"And?" Cole replies,

"And she chose a few of her followers to give the gift or curse too, they are called The Ancients, because of the fact they are so old," Lillith answers, "There were rumors, she could have children, like really bare them herself, but no one in immortal history could prove this, for all we know The Ancients could be her biological children,"

"How do you know all this?" asks Cole

"Mainly from Tessa after She met our brothers, but some I learned from other immortals," Lillith answers, "It's almost dawn here,"

Cole turned to go back to the mansion,

Lillith followed, "I have to leave instructions for the humans, here. Saying you're with me and you know not to disturb me during the day,"

"Might as well tell them not to disturb me either," Cole states, "Because I sleep during the day too so I can be with you,"

"Right-O" Lillith replies going over to a pad of paper by the counter, she wrote down everything that she could think of, telling them that she was in sleeping in a room upstairs, which would really be Cole sleeping in there but, they didn't need to know that, she made sure no one had keys to the rooms, they weren't suppose to be in, mainly bedrooms. After she was finished, she showed Cole were the room is that no one but one person, who knew about Lillith could get into, so it might be a little dusty but who cares.

Lillith quickly kissed Cole and fled to her hidden chamber,


	14. Chapter 14

Lillith spent the next evening, locked in the _London_ Metropolitan _Archives. Where she searched though most of the Archives and found something strange, the Samuel that she knew to be her father, died twenty-six years before she was even born as a mortal,_

_"This isn't right, if the man known as Samuel died years before I was even born then who is the man that sired me?" Lillith asks, but knew she wasn't going to receive an answer from these dusty volumes of books, _

_she stood up and put the books away, and left the way she had came, she had her hands in the pockets of her jeans, as she walked though the not so busy streets of London, 'Where do I go next, I don't even know where to begin?'_

_"Psst," hissed a voice, to her right. _

Lillith turned and saw a vampiress standing her long blonde hair in pig tails, her deep forest green eyes, held warmth,

"You seek answers do you not?" the vampiress asks,

"Who are you?" Lillith asks,

"Who I am, is not important, but you must follow me." the vampiress replies,

"I don't have to follow you anywhere not unless you tell me who you are." Lillith snaps,

The blonde vampiress' eyes flashed silver, "You must come."

Lillith tilted her head, "Why?"

"The answers you seek are with us," the vampiress answers,

Lillith was shocked to discover she couldn't read this vampiress' mind, it was like something blocking her gift of mind reading, "I don't know,"

"You are in no danger, We merely wish to speak with you," the vampiress states, before heaving a sigh, "I am Aurora"

"That explains a lot," Lillith mutters,

"You will hold that tongue of yours, Fledgling," Aurora snaps,

"I am not a Fledgling," Lillith replies,

"You are, compared to me." Aurora states.

Lillith felt like had no choice about following the vampiress, as she weaved her way though the mortals, "Where are we going?"

"All will be reveal in due course," Aurora answers,

"Are you always this cryptic with guests?" Lillith asks,

"Who ever said you were a guest, I just said there was no danger to you," Aurora answers, "My um...brothers and sister are eager to meet with you,"

Aurora lead the way to manor, "This is where we stay in this country," she lead the way in, and passed corridors until she came to a family room, there sitting staring straight another were two vampires and one red haired vampiress,

"Astra, Julius, Damien" Aurora greeted then went to sit beside Astra.

"What is this about?" Lillith demanded, "I don't have time for this,"

Astra stared at Lillith, "So she is the one, isn't she?"

"I don't know, Astra. Since we can't trace her family backward though time, even she can't find out about Samuel," Aurora replies,

"you knew my father?" Lillith asks,

"That creature could have never sired someone like you, my child." Damien replies,

Astra smacked Damien, "What Damien is trying to say, is that the creature known as Samuel was only a placeholder, you were born a half vampiress,"

"What?" Lillith screeched.

"Your mother was a direct descendant in the bloodline of a vampiress, it is true that the females of our kind can have children if they want it so," Julius states, "Though she barely had a craving for this life, she could have chosen at any moment to relinquish her mortality,"

Lillith's hands flew to her stomach, she couldn't believe it. Was what they were saying be true?

"The one know as Maxwell changed you into a full vampiress without ever knowing about you, partly our fault." Astra explained.

"Astra, bite your tongue. She doesn't know who we are," Aurora snaps,

"I've been asking that question, since Aurora made me come here." Lillith complained.

"We are Her children." Damien replies, "We are the beginning of our kind,"

"You're the Ancients?" Lillith asks,

"In a way, those who called themselves Ancients are old enough to believe it. But we changed them," Julius answers,

Lillith turned to Aurora "You said there would be answers here,"

"And so you found them," Aurora replies crossing her legs, "Perhaps the answers you were looking for aren't the ones we given you thus far,"

"Take a seat, dearest," Astra states,

Lillith fell backward into a chair, "Why me?"

"because you belong with us, you have our blood in your veins," Astra answers, "or was that a rhetorical question?"

"We came to you tonight, because we need your help." Damien states, "Things in our world have turned into chaos, we need someone to restore the order of things,"

"Then restore it yourself, I want nothing to do with our kind!" Lillith exclaims then stands up, and runs out of the manor and into the streets.

Astra turned to her siblings, "Well that went rather well, do you think she will come back?"

"She'll come around in time, if she is the one to bring our kind into the light," Damien replies,

"Things were so much better when our Mother was still here," Aurora states,

"What about our Father?" Astra asks, "She would have to have a mate, wouldn't she?"

"We don't speak of him," Aurora replies, "Come it's time to hunt,"

Lillith stopped running when she noticed she was half way to her mortal home, and back to where she truly belonged with Cole.

She walked the rest of the way to her home, when she got in she sniffs the air and follows Cole's scent,

"I thought you were going to stay out until sunrise," Cole states,

Lillith flitted to him and leaned her head against his shoulder and sobbed.

"What's wrong?" Cole asks confused and worried.

"I've met the Children of the True Queen," Lillith replies, "They want me to join them."

"And?" Cole asks,

"They want me to until the vampiric world, I think they want me to be Queen of the Vampiric wold" Lillith answers, "I don't want it,"

'Where the hell is Samuel and Elizabeth, they were to bring the wench and the mortal to me,'

Lillith's head snapped up her frustration almost forgotten,

"What.." Cole asks,

"Shush, I hear him." Lillith whispers.

'Never should have trusted that damn demon,'

Lillith turned with her eyes and mind focused on the vampire,

"How the hell are you going to find him?" Cole asks

"follow his thoughts, of course, he's close I can sense it," Lillith answers,

The couple followed the thoughts, until Lillith stopped and stiffen, "He's around here somewhere,"

suddenly something darted in front of Lillith and grabbed her by the throat,

"Well, well, well, look who I found." a voice teased,

Lillith snarls, "Your death,"

"i don't think so, princess. It will be me who kills you." the vampire replies,

The vampire gasps and drops Lillith to the ground,

"You are in our territory," a voice rang out, Lillith looked and seen the four siblings from before walking though them, Astra stared ahead at the vampire without blinking,

"What are you four doing here?" Lillith asks,

"We came to keep this fight fair," Aurora answers, "We are charged with keeping the peace between our kind and others."

"Great the Elders of the vampiric world," Lillith muttered,

"We are nothing like them," Damien states,

"You wanted answers from him, get them quick while you still have the chance," Astra states.

"Why did you change Samuel?" Lillith asks,

"He begged me too, he didn't want to die. He wanted to live forever to gain power, he wanted everything in the world at his feet, he didn't care about his runaway daughter, not when his own wife harassed him about finding her," the vampire replies, like he was in a trance

Lillith felt her heart split in two, he didn't care about her, it was all an act. "How did he meet Elizabeth,"

"Working with her for years, met her before even finding out about the magical world, she set him up with Grace. Elizabeth knew what the woman was when they first met, she wanted to use a child of hers, to gain what she wanted." the vampire answers,

"Why do you want to me kill us?" Lillith asks in a snarl,

"Because of the Prophecy, The Heiress of the Queen will have the power to hear a being's thoughts, and will destroy our way of life," the vampire replies, "Her mortal lover, shunned by his first love will find true love with the Heiress and bring forth a new age of peace,"

Lillith turned to Astra and Aurora as they both had unfocused eyes staring straight at the vampire, "Release him of your gifts, you have done enough,"

The vampiresses blinked, "Behind you!"

The vampire attacked Lillith but she was too quick and pinned his arm behind his back and shoved him against a wall, she leaned forward and whispered to him, "I have a message from Malik,"

Lillith sank her fangs into his neck, and let the liquid fire that was the vampire's blood, that was so unlike drinking from a human or demon, once she drained him dry, she smirked "You're dead,"

"I told you so," Damien states looking at his sisters,

"Don't make me turn my power on you, brother dear." Astra states,

"No thank you, I like my mind intact," Damien replies, "nor do I like speaking the truth while in a trance,"

"That was you, who saved me?" Lillith asks,

"Yes, Aurora and I both have powers, I have the power to cause someone pain," Astra replies,

"I can make someone tell the truth, without ever realizing it," Aurora replies,

"Only a few of us have powers," Julius explains, "And they tend to cause more harm then good half the time,"

"What about that one that could burn anyone, if he was angered? He was in the company of a telepath?" Damien asks,

Lillith gasps, that was Alec's power and they must be talking about Darius.

"He has three more brothers and two sisters," Lillith states in a strangled voice,

"You know him? How?" Astra asks,

"Because I'm his sister," Lillith replies

Astra ran up to Lillith and grabbed her hands, "Please you have got introduce me, I always wanted to meet him,"

"Down girl," Aurora states, as she walked up and grabbed Astra by the ear,

"Ouch, ouch, ouch, let go of me," Astra whined.

"We'll be in touch, see ya." Aurora states then dragged her sister off,

The four disappeared into the night,

"What a strange family," Cole states, "Should I be calling you, your highness?"

"No, excuse me but you fit the second part just fine," Lillith answers,

"But I'm not mortal," Cole protested,

"You're indestructible, but still mortal," Lillith replies, "That stupid Prophecy never said anything about being indestructible,"

"Are you okay, I mean I couldn't risk sending an energy ball at him," Cole asks,

"I'm find, it's not that I need air," Lillith replies, "But I do like breathing, it's a habit,"

"So you found out what you needed to know, what next?" Cole asks,

Lillith smiled at him, "I had a few ideas," she took off running at human pace, "Catch me if you can,"

Cole stood there in surprise for a few moments, then began to chase after her, "What do I get If I catch you?"

"What do you think," Lillith laughed.

DarkPriestess66: _London_ Metropolitan _Archives is a reach place, in England, I had to search up the name, so I don't own it. _


	15. Chapter 15

Tessa and Alec watched as Darius paced back and forth in Tessa' living room,

"Darius, you're going to wear a whole in my carpet," Tessa whispers,

"Well She should have never left," Darius growled. "Wait til I get my hands on her, she's going to wish she was never turned."

"I already wish that," Lillith states, walking into the living room, "You leave a spare key on the door frame?"

"Where have You been?" Darius roars,

Lillith's temper broke, she darted forward and slammed the eldest vampire against the wall, "I don't have to answer to you, you're beneath me,"

"Lily, I can see a black thread of emotion surrounding you, What's wrong?" Tessa asks, as she gently laid a hand on Lillith's arm,

Lillith blinked and released Darius, "I'm not sorry, I have had to much to take in tonight,"

"Have you heard these names before, Astra, Aurora, Julius and Damien?" Cole asks speaking up for the first time, since they arrived.

Darius turned to him, wide eyed and frighten "Yes, they're really high up in the vampiric status, why do you ask?"

"They told me something about you, dear brother,"Lillith replies,

"You've met them," Alec states, "How, when, why?"

"How is one of them came to me, When is just after I left London Metropolitan _Archives, and Why is because I'm related to them." _

_"Wait...What?" Tessa asks, _

_"You heard me, in layman's terms, I'm the Heiress of the True Queen," Lillith sighed._

_"See I told you," Alec snickers, _

_Lillith glares at him, "Shut up," _

_"Shutting, your majesty," Alec replies, _

_"Why don't you fill them in on the Prophecy, love?" Cole asks, _

_Tessa squeals at the word, _

_Lillith went on the explain everything, _

_"Pause, Rewind and Freeze, what is this crap about a mortal lover?" Tessa asks, "As far as I know, Cole isn't mortal." _

_"Tessa, I could kill him, if I wanted too," Lillith replies, "There's nothing in the world stronger then these pearly fangs," _

_"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Alec replies, "Or haven't you heard?"_

_"Haven't I heard what?" Lillith asks,_

_"Rumor on the vampiric and demonic grapevines, is that the child that Piper is carrying is really powerful," Alec replies,_

_"I know that, I gave the child my protection," Lillith states, _

_"Alright, how about this, the fledgling witch is trying to find a way to vanquish Cole," Tessa replies, _

_"Not going work," Cole states, _

_"I want to go home now," Lillith states, pleading with her eyes at Cole. _

_"Alright," Cole agrees, "Don't come barging in with more questions," _

_"Why shouldn't we?" Darius,_

_"Use your imagination" Lillith replies, "Oh and Tessa, you might want to be careful," _

_"Why?" Tessa asks, _

_"It's true about what they say about females of our kind," Lillith answers, before She and Cole shimmered away, _

_Tessa took a second to realize what Lillith was implying, "Oh my..." _

_"What is she talking about?" Darius asks, _

_"If you have to ask, you are more stupid then I thought," Tessa replies "She means vampiresses can get pregnant, I wouldn't be surprised if Lillith was pregnant as we speak" _

_~~~Lillith's apartment~~~_

_"So why did you give a warning to Tessa?" Cole asks after they shimmered in, _

_Lillith looks down, "It's complicated" _

_"What is this about?" Cole asks again, _

_"Fine, I found out that vampiresses can get pregnant, are you happy now?" Lillith replies, _

_Cole froze at the words, barely even thinking properly, when he found out about Phoebe being pregnant with his child, he was so excited, but now, he didn't know what to think,_

_"Cole, I hate to break this to you, but Phoebe was never pregnant with your child," Lillith stated softly, _

_"What?" Cole finally asks, _

_"She was carrying to put it bluntly, baby Lucifer," Lillith replies, "It was the Sneer's fault, she wanted had it all planned from the beginning," _

_"How do you know this?" Cole asks, _

_"I was there when one of the vampires, asked you as the Source for a pardon to allow us back in the underworld," Lillith answers, then shook her head, "I didn't know who you really were at the time," _

_Cole fell into the couch, Lillith knelt down in front of him, and laid her head on his knees, "I'm sorry I had to tell you this," _

_"I always wanted to be father," Cole murmured, "I thought I would have a chance," _

_"You could be, you know." Lillith replies, _

_Cole blinked at her, "Are you sure?" _

_"What do you want me to do run to the corner store and buy a test, I'm sorry but it doesn't work like that, since I really don't need to use a bathroom, only for showers," Lillith replies, _

_"So how would you know?" Cole asks, _

_Lillith shrugged, "Not sure, If I wake one evening throwing up blood then, we'll know," _

_"Not something I want to think about," Cole replies, _

_"Yeah, but since I never seen a pregnant vampiress, I don't know how these things work," Lillith states, _

_T__he wall phone rings; Lillith stands up wondering who could be calling because she knows her family would call her cell phone unless she didn't give them her number, _

_"Hello," Lillith greets as she twirls the cord around her finger, _

_"Hello, Your Highness," a voice trilled on the phone, _

_"Astra?" Lillith asks,_

_"Congratulations are in order, as Julius informs us," Astra replies, _

_Lillith froze "What?" _

_"You heard me, Aurora is on her way to the states, don't worry she's going to find someplace else to rent out, she's going to help you out, she knows about vampiric pregnancies," Astra answers, _

_"Thanks, Astra, anything else I should know?" Lillith asks, _

_"Nope, nothing about you and your mortal," Astra answers, she was silent for a few seconds, "Damien, wants to know about the other members of your coven?"_

_"Tell him, He's pissing me off." Lillith replies, "My family is none of his business," _

_"Fine, but I'm not doing damage control, I'll talk to you later," Astra replies, then she hangs up. _

_"What the hell, are they making themselves into a Royal court or something?" Lillith asks, as she walks over to a floor length mirror to look at herself, _

_She twisted to the side, trying to see some signs of anything that wasn't normal, but since she didn't know what was happening, she didn't know what to look for, _

_Cole watched as Lillith examined herself in the mirror, wondering what the call was about, she looked nervous about something, _

_"What's wrong?" Cole asks, _

_"Nothing's wrong, at least I don't think so," Lillith replies, _

_"Now you're worrying me, what's happening?" Cole asks, _

_Lillith's eyes brighten, as she noticed the way Cole was staring at her with worry in his eyes, "I think you have gotten your wish," _


	16. Chapter 16

Lillith's eyes shot open one evening and she flew from her coffin and entered the bathroom, and vomited up blood. She knew at once, she was going into uncharted area, she didn't know about being a mother, or what would happen in months to come would she have to stray from her diet of demonic and donated blood?

"Lily?" Cole asks concerned as he heard the toilet flush for the first time that evening and he wasn't the one to do so.

Lillith held her head in her hands as she felt the blood rush up again and she heaved metaphorical her guts up in the toilet basin. She placed a hand on her abdomen, and her stomach stilled. '_Was that what you wanted? Just attention?_'

"Lily?" Cole asks more concern now that she didn't answer

Lillith's head snapped up as she heard Cole's voice, she got up slowly as she could with out any normal vampiric speed whatsoever. She opened the door and looked at Cole's worried brown eyes.

"I'm just having trouble keeping down my meal from last night." Lillith states,

Cole just stared at her,

"I think I'm having morning sickness," Lillith explains. Her hands folded over her abdomen gently,

'_Where is that woman, how can a vampiress be so hard to find in a city like this?_' amused thought came drifting into Lillith's mental ears.

Lillith smiled and went to the front door with Cole at her heels.

"What's going on?" Cole asks

"Aurora," Lillith replies, "I can hear her thoughts."

"And I can hear your lovely voice," Aurora replies coming up on the scene "it's about time, where on earth do you live, I checked on the graveyards in this city,"

"I live in the apartment complex, I just came out of." Lillith answers.

Lillith and Cole lead the way back the apartment.

When Lillith felt the mental twist in her gut that told her, she better get to the bathroom and fast. She ran like her life depend on it. She heaved until nothing was left in her stomach and sat back against the wall with her arms wrapped around herself,

Aurora step closer to the bathroom door, "Lillith?"

"Will this ever stop?" Lillith asks

Aurora opened the door and saw the vampiress sitting on the ground. "Oh my poor dear." she quickly went to her side and lifted her up. "What kind of blood have you been drinking?"

"Demonic and donated" Lillith answers as she curled in on herself. "this feel worse then when I was turned."

"Demonic blood is okay, but what kind of donated blood?" Aurora asks

"The kind that doctors use for blood transfusions," Lillith replies, "Why?"

"Because you can't drink that crap, it could have sat in a fridge for a month or more before being used." Aurora answers. "You need fresh human blood,"

"But there's not enough of evil humans for that." Cole states, "What's wrong with her?"

"She's pregnant. Duh." Aurora asks looking at him if he was just born yesterday.

Cole's eyes widen, then he smiled. Could this be his chance to be a father?

"I did say I didn't know what was happening, but I guess I'm more human then I remembered." Lillith states.

"No, we're just like humans. Well the females of our kind are. We can get pregnant, I'm the oldest of my siblings. So I know what happens. I even had to midwife Mother." Aurora explains, "So I'm staying in town to help out as much as you need me."

DarkPriestess66: sorry it's so short but I'm having trouble with ideas for this story.


	17. Author Apology

I have stupidly crushed/broke/lacerated my right index finger, doing chores for my family until I have full use of all five digits, I can't really work on any chapters of my fanfictions, when I get better I will update all of my stories.

Thank you for taking your time for reading this

Author with a messed up hand,

DarkPriestess66


End file.
